Secret to my Past
by Charlie Heart
Summary: Lucy's alone and abandoned by the guild. She's not who she says she is, well not entirely. What has she been hiding? Will the guild be able to help her? NaLu with other parings involved. It is a tad cliche but can't resist Hope you guys like it its my first fanfic! :)
1. The Beginning

Lucy's POV

So here I am alone again sat in my usual seat at the bar, what can I say except that it's been a two months and no one seems to have noticed me, everyone that is but Master, Levi, Gazille, Wendy, and the Exceeds. Not even when I took that mission three weeks ago, and I came home all brushed and cut practically holding my arm together. I was scared, more than I have ever been. I nearly died on that job but did anyone come and help me when I walked to the guild. No they did not; the people who usually make sure I'm okay were all out on missions so I don't blame them in the slightest.

*Flashback*

She approached the guild hall looking worse for wear, clothing ripped, blood dripping from her arm as she held it tight. Passer-by's saw that she was in pain and would faint at any minute, but stopped themselves helping her when they saw her Fairy Tail mark. People knew that she would be cared for she was so close to the guild now, was there any point helping her?

'So close, just a bit thither 'she thought to herself, hoping that her team mates would notice her again. Walking slowly towards the guild doors she hears laughter and the usual ruckus from the guild, just as she pushes the doors open she falls hard onto the ground, falling backwards as the pain gripped her no one even noticed the door move the slightest when her small hand pushed against it. Still awake she hopes, even prays that they hear her. When a few minutes pass she cries, its stings her skin like salt in a wound. Well that's what this was, torture and torment. 'Please someone help me I know that I'm weak, but please someone help' she begs herself still holding onto her last shred of hope. A bright light suddenly appears next to the girl, feeling the warmth capture her and hold her, she knows who came to her. Her faithful and trust worth spirit Loke.

"Lucy stay with me, stay awake. I know it's hurts but you must stay awake. Dam it!" he whispers to her knowing exactly that the guild haven't noticed her missing, hell they didn't pay attention to her for nearly two months now, ever since Lisanna came back. "Virgo" he shouts "Yea, brother. Time for punishment?" the pink hair maid appears with her serious set in facial features, head down as she bows to the lion. When she looks up she is shocked to see her beloved master struggling to stay awake from the pain of the attack. "Virgo, I need you to go the master and tell him that Lucy is not well. I…I think that the blade that cut her arm was poisoned. We need help hurry and don't let yourself be seen… they don't deserve to know, when and if they find out they will suffer the guilt of forgetting about her." He spoke with a harsh tone, and what looked like a tear in his eye. The maid simple nodded, and quickly disappeared. Holding Lucy close to him he carries her gently as possible, and as quick as possible to her apartment.

*Flashback Ends*

Loke told me about what happened I was sad when he told me. He said nothing more but holds my hand and made sure I got my rest after the incident. I was so grateful that he came when he did, and got help. I returned to the guild a week later, and still nothing. Was I a ghost, a worthless being that meant nothing to them but a replacement? It's going to happen soon I know it, I'm no fool. It hurts holding back my tears again, I love this guild, and I love him. Yet I feel that I'm going to be forced to leave, my hair was dull it had lost its shin, my skin was deathly pale, my cloths covered every inch of my body. I was a mess, dying from the inside out. My secret, my family was all falling apart.

Suddenly she felt warm, had someone noticed her at last. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. Well she could only hope.

"Luce, I need to tell you something" the pink haired mage looked down at her as she sat, her head looked up. She knew in that instant, it was over.

"Err… Hey Natsu" she spoke in a timed voice with fear trying her best not to shed more tears over her so-called family.

"Luce, since Lissana came back I was wondering if you could… well ya know…leave the team and let Lisana have her place back" he spoke clear without hesitation, his deep onyx eye's serious with what looked like pride. 'Was he proud of ignoring me, all this time? Is that what they all think of me'

She hesitated to answer, just as she was going to speak up for herself her other team members come up behind Natsu only to say "Lucy, just give us an answer already. Leaving the teams for your own good really" she looked up to see the ice mage staring at her 'he's kidding right, the first time they speak in two months and it's this, I knew it was coming but why be this mean, it's' harsh.

"Yea Lucy, it is you'll become stronger doing solo missions. Since your weak". She had to speak now knowing that the last statement came from Erza, it hurt more than the attack from Phantom Lord. Clearing her throat she looks at them and smiles.

"Yea sure guys. No problem I don't want to hold you back" the three mages said nothing more than give her a look of disgust, 'why, I gave them what they wanted aren't they happy now. They hurt me in the worst possible way and still treat me like crap'. They walk away to be greeted my Lisanna who is given the good news and jumped into Natsu arms. 'Oh god please no more, my heart can't take this'. Picking herself up out of her seat, she heads to the master office. 'It's time to tell someone the truth'


	2. Leaving

Masters POV

I'm worried about her, she's so quite. What is she hiding? Looking up I see her standing there, her eyes said it all, she could smile all she liked I knew my child was sad. I'm old but not blind.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Come with me" looking at her she simply nodded and followed me inside, I'm fearful for her, but so very proud that she could confined in me, as I hope all my children can do. But there's something about Lucy that's special.

"Maters, I….I think it's best if I leave Fairy Tail" what is she thinking, leaving? How can she, what's happened in such a short time for her to come to this decision? She's crying, it's serious she never cries unless it's serious.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You don't have to leave for any reason. I can't let one of my most beloved children disappear. Your hurting tells me what's going on!" what's this, I'm scared why? Thank god she stopped crying.

"Master, I must leave. I don't want to have my heart broken anymore!" "Lucy…I" she's stops me quickly. "I've been forgotten for long enough now, first my childhood with my father and now by the guild. By Natsu" Natsu, what have you done to her, I know there's more to this. "Lucy, tell me I know that's not it" she can only comply.

"Okay"

Lucy POV

Composing myself I knew I had to tell him everything, my second father the one I should have had after mother died. "First of all, the guild has left me. I'm alone master and I don't know why. Two months I suffered, I took missions alone and I nearly died. But worst of all Team Natsu called me weak, and asked me to leave the Team. What choice did I have but to comply, I know what they say it true but it still hurt like hell" I stopped allowing him to take in my words, he knew about the first part but not the second. He looked anger please not at me was all I hoped, wait is that a tear. Looking to his eyes she saw tears shocked by his response, I don't let him speak I need to tell him my secret. "Master, the pain they caused is one reason for my leaving the other is a secret that I have kept from everyone other than my spirits. I'm not entirely who you've come to know. I know you know that there is something different about me" I look into his eyes, and see his many many questions but I'm sure he will only ask one.

"Lucy, I don't understand. Of course your special I know that. What is this secret that your keeping?" finally I can't lie to him anymore, I'm happy at last someone will know who I am now.

"It's complicated, but in fact it shines a light on many things including what happened to the dragons" I can hear his heartbeat, his breath become hitched I can't keep him waiting. "Remember when I told the guild about the death of my mother, and it so happened to be the same day the dragons disappeared. Well there is a reason for this" oh god it hurts again, so fucking much but I can't stop he needs to know. Be strong, don't cry. "My mother Laya Heartaphila was an amazing person, but she was not human neither was my father. They were dragons."

"Lucy, are you telling me that…that you're a"

"Yes I am, I'm the Heavenly Elemental Dragon" he just stared; I'm relieved that he knows but there's still more. "My mother was the dragons of the heavens and stars, the dragon queen and my father was the dragon of the elements. It is true that my mother had died, but because of this the other dragons were forced to leave Earthland. My father become cold, once a dragon losses their mate they slowly die. It's a cruel fact which I am aware of; I lied to the guild to protect my father from being hunted and also myself. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I had to I'm weak even as a dragon I couldn't protect my brother and sister dragons from the dangers here on Earthland. Or my most beloved guild when I had the power too." Oh crap I'm crying again. Wait what's happening. I look up to see master holding me in a tight embrace. He knows I have to leave I just hope he doesn't hate me for everything I've done to his family.

"Lucy, have I ever told you that I am so very, very proud of you. My children in this guild are all strong and proud, and so are you! You may not be human, but you are still a beloved daughter to me maybe more so than any of the others. I see that you must leave I will not stop you. I only ask that you inform the others of your leaving it would kill them if you didn't" oh master, you're too kind.

"I will I promise, I would never let them feel what I have. Never! Thank you so much for everything, I will try to return one day. I have a gift for you; it's one that I also give to Wendy, Gazille, Levi and the Exceeds."

"Your book, it's finished. We can't accept this"

"But you can, it's more than a book about a fairy tale. It's about my secrets and love for you all. Only you guys can read it. I…I must leave now. Thank you" it's over I look to my hand and see my Fairy Tail mark gone, only the tears of my second father is what I hear as I walk out the door, down the stairs out of my home. "Good bye Fairy Tail, good bye Natsu, I love you" I whisper to myself, I run home and scream out my pain as I write my good byes to the family who I loved so much.


	3. Letter to my Friends

**Hey here the next chapter, I'm going to update twice a week hopefully! :) Sorry for any mistakes in spellings! Hope you like it x**

* * *

Tears, that's all that seems to happen now. I felt their love for one another and for me, that's why it's hurts to leave them. But I've made my choice I can live with this, I need to. Holding out my keys I summon three of my spirits. Loke, Arise, and Virgo.

"Lucy, are you okay? Gomen" poor Arise always so concerned about me "Aye, I have task for each of you. I need these letters to be given to Levi, Gazille and Wendy. I can trust you with this task. Don't answer anything they ask you, they must find out on their own." Loke came forward to me places a hand on my shoulder as I sat on the bed, my things everywhere when I came to the decision that I would leave everything behind. He nodes taking the letters from my hands and gives them to his fellow spirits. Once they leave my apartment, I get up myself and leave. Looking around for the last time, remembering all the good times I had. Locking the door I run down the streets to the forest nearby.

"I can finally let my wings out, it's been so long" I breath calmly as my body glows turning into a giant white scaled dragon that shimmed in the sun light like oil in water with golden rimed wings that looked soft and delicate like silk, with brown eyes that had small stars in the corners the outer area of my eyes had multi coloured rings which showed the different elements. I loved my dragon from, I was free I could go anywhere and that's what I was going to do. My spirits would return once their task was done. Please everyone forgive me. Jumping into the air I few so fast that no one would see me, I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter till I got there.

Levi's POV

Is that Loke, yea it is I wonder what he's doing I don't see Lu-chan anywhere. Why does he look sad?

"Loke, are you okay? Is Lu-Chan okay?" he come near I look to see in his hands an envelope, oh god no please don't let this be what I think.

"Levi, I can't say anything other than this. Lucy asked me to give this to you" taking the envelope from his hands I see a bright light and know he left so that I would not ask questions. Oh no it's her writing, tears start to pour from my face as realization hits me. I don't hesitate to read the letter.

_'To my sister Levi,_

_I wish I had some fancy words to write to tell you but sadly all I can say is that I've left Fairy Tail. I hope that you will forgive for my selfish actions, and understand my reasons. I've left you a gift; it's with Makarov it's for all of you who received these letters. You are my dear sister; I love you with all my heart. I'm going to miss you so much. But please be happy, I will try to return some time. I've got a secret soon which you will find out. Don't waste your tears on me, smile and live. Trust in love, although it has forsaken me, I can see it much better for you with a certain Iron dragon slayer._

_All my love Lucy'_

Oh god tell me this isn't true, she can't be gone. I must find master, prove myself wrong. She can't leave she can't. I run as fast as I can, as tears keep falling, barging into the guild I look over to Gazille who is being handed a letter by Virgo. No no no I scream in my mind as tear keep falling, he notices me and comes to me picks me up as Makarov signals to go to his office.

Gazille POV

I pick the shrimp up, hearing her whimpers I know that's something's wrong as I carry her to Masters Office. It must have something to do with this letter that Bunny-girls spirit gave me. I place the shrimp the chair in master's office, as he waits for me to read my letter. I know that bunny-girls been upset and since she's my shrimp's best friend heck even partially sister I felt that I had to look out for her. That dense idiot can't he see that bunny-girl needs him and that he needs her. Idiot. I glance over the letter, cursing myself for not stopping her.

_'To Gazille,_

_Thank you for keeping me safe with past few months. For this I am very grateful, I know this is a lot to ask but please keep Levi happy. I know that you love her, make your move quick there's only so long that a girl will wait even when she is your destined 'mate'. Try not to be angry with everyone, when you find out the rest. I have left a gift for you all with Makarov; I hope it will shed some light on these events_

_Love Lucy'_

Dam it bunny-girl, I should have stopped you now look at my shrimp. Wait why do I keep calling her mine and what did she mean? Make a move on her, my 'mate'.

"Shrimp, come on don't be sad. We couldn't have stopped her, it would have hurt her more" she looks at mean, knowing I'm right. Why do I feel warm in comforting her? I hear the sharp harsh breath of the little dragon slayer and I can smell salt. So she told her too, makes sense.

Wendy's POV

I ran to master office, begging myself that it wasn't true. Lucy-san, we need you here with us smiling and caring. Noticing our tears we hide, please don't be gone. I cry all the way to the guild, I could tell in Arise eyes that this letter was bad.

_'Hey Wendy, Happy, Lilly and Carla,_

_I want you to know that I've left the guild, please don't be sad. Be happy, I'll try my best to come home to you! Wendy you are a dear little sister to me, never forget that I love you. Happy, keep trying to woo Carla. Lilly keep metal head in check okay, I know he's a big softy at heart. And Carla I know you saw this coming, thank you for not letting the others know. Let Happy into your heart I know you care too! Thank you so much for everything. I've left a gift with the master. I'll miss you all so much_

_Love You're Spirit Mage Lucy'_

Only until I read it had I registered how much Lucy was hurting. I sense the other in master's office so I just run in. I look seeing Levi-san in the chair at master's desk sodding in her hands while Gazille stands next to her with his hand on her back. And master poor master, I saw his heart break when I walked in the tears cascaded down, never ending. Staining my pale blue dress, as my hair fall in front of my eyes sticking to my face I knew at the moment she was gone she left.

"Master, it's true isn't it?"

"I'm sorry my children but yes it is" I looked away with shock; I knew it was true but inside I was screaming out saying it wasn't. I just collapsed on the floor, when I feel the soft paws of the exceeds. All of them held onto me while I cried, I looked to Happy. He held his tears the poor little guy. I quickly pulled him into a tight embrace as he finally breaks down begging me it's not true.

"W…Wendy, p…please say i..it's not true. L…Lu..cy wouldn't leave would she?"

"H..Happy I'm sorry but she's gone"


	4. The Book

**Hey sorry for the late update, been a buys week anyways I'm gonna do a double update for you! Hope you like it. I do not own any characters in this story other than the ones I made up! Sorry for any spelling or grammar issues I'm a fail with that area :)**

* * *

Masters POV

It breaks my heart, seeing my dear children crying over their loss. But we must remember that she said she would try and return.

"My children, please I know that you are sad. But remembers she said she would try to return and if we know Lucy she will come back to us." It's hard trying not to shed tears in front of them; I can see the way they look at me. They know I'm sad like them but what else can I do.

"Maters right. Lucy-san will come back she loves us too much not too" ah Wendy sweet little Wendy brave against the odds.

"Yea, plus would Bunny-girl want us all upset over her? No she wouldn't. Now master what's this 'gift' she left for us all?"

Ah yes, I tried to open it before they got here but she must have put some spell on it to open only to the presence of all out magic's. She must be very powerful, not many mages are capable of doing this high level spell. But then again she isn't an ordinary mage, I wonder how she is it's only been a few short hours. Lucy please be safe.

"Master?" I look to the voice and see Levi, her eyes red from the tears, breath harsh "P…Please, tell us why she left. There must be a reason, Lu-chan wouldn't leave so easy she love us. S…She's special" walking over to her I place my hand on her lap to show that there is a reason. Oh my dear Levi, I see the heart break we share, her orange dress crumped in her hands and tear stained.

"Yes, Levi I know that she is. More than ever, I have her gift for us here. It's her book, but only we can read it." Passing the book into Levi's hands the small golden heart seal glows a pale blue as the book turns itself to ifs first page. To my surprise there's a painting of us there with smile that now seem lost to her departure and a small inscription. This says 'To my loving family, I leave this book with you. In it is a story which the ending you will be surprised. Forgive me for leaving you, I never wished to cause you pain. All my love Lucy or should I say Luciana'

"Luciana? I don't get it. Shrimp what does she mean by calling herself that name?" hmm so this was her real name, I'm not surprised that her name was different from what we knew but… why does Gazzille look shocked to hear that name.

"Gazille, I don't know, maybe it's her name she was called by her father and didn't want anyone to know. Oh Lucy how could you think that you've hurt us!" I watched as her tears fell once again, I turn my attention to Wendy who also seems shocked by Lucy's name, almost in a state of disbelief about it.

"Wendy, Gazille. Tell me why you look show shocked about Lucy's name. Surely it's just a name and nothing more." I look to Wendy who seems unable to give an answer, as a single tear falls down her already damp check. Then Gazille, he was stern and composed as he was ready to answer my questions.

Gazilles POV

I was shocked; I looked to Wendy and saw that she was unable to give an answer about that name. I cleared my throat took a breath and began to explain the reason for our behaviour.

"Master, I speak for myself here but when I was training with Metalica he taught me about all different kinds of dragons. Including those of great importance."

Wendy places her hand on my side and speaks "Gradinay, also thought me about the dragons. I guess that if Natsu were to hear that name he would react the same." Returning to where I finished I continued to explain.

"Well, as I was saying we were taught the there was one dragon what was very important and special. This dragon was called Luciana, she was the offspring of the two most powerful dragons there was. We were told if we ever found her at all she needs to be protected from harm. The destiny of this dragon was untold. But we knew that if ever we did meet her that she would be treated with the greatest respect and cared for and keep harm away as much as possible."

Wendy's POV

I thought to myself as Gazille spoke, how Lucy-san could know this name only the dragon slayers knew of this name of course along with the dragons. Once gazelle finally finished his explanation I look to master's face. He looks pained, but not surprised. Surely he should be shocked at what was being suggested here, unless.

Levi's POV

"Master, you know already don't you? The secret that Lu-chan was talking about" I waited for his response, he didn't give one. Not that it was needed in reality we already knew. Can Lu-chan really be this Luciana that Wendy and Gazille spoke about? Why wouldn't Lu-can tell the dragon slayers about this if it were true. She might have known where their dragons were.

Hang on, why do I feel angry about this. It's not her fault even if this is all true, Lu-can hides secrets to protect people but I still can't understand why, maybe that's why she left her book with us. A clue to her true self, how could she carry all this on her own? I'm so sorry Lu-chan that I didn't see your pain; I wish I could have helped you. One of my stray tears falls onto the book, bound together with golden thread and crisp white pages.

To everyone's shock including my own as the tear fell onto the book the room went dark, and all that could be seen was a projections from the book. We all held out breath as in the projection Lu-chans face appeared, with her bright smile and glowing brown eyes they held tears in the corners.

"Hey guys, since you're seeing this it mean that I've left Fairy Tail. I have a message for each of you but please don't be sad, be happy with your lives, I'm sure our paths will cross again." The project turns to face the master as if she's in the room and knows where we are.

"My dear master, you who know my secret and have keep it. I'm very thankful and grateful for your help. I sincerely mean it when I say that I shall miss you. You were the second father to me, the one I would have hoped to have after my mother's death, but we both know that this isn't possible. I have a second gift for you all." Out of now where a small glow a yellow appears in the room and floats over to master, with a small pop noise into his hands there is a necklace with an intricate charm. He smiles knowing the gift is more than it appears. Next Lu-chan turns to Wendy.

"My dear sweet Wendy. My little sister, you have a great heart which is full of love to give. Your dragons choose well in her student and daughter. I know it hurts now but pain will fade and in place of our lose there is gain of a better tomorrow. You know this already when you lost your former guild and family not once but twice. My gift to you" this time a pale blue glow appears, as Wendy reaches out to the object it pops again. In her hand now is a set of bottles filled with rear herd for medicine and a book with beautiful dragon illustrations on it. Lu-cans attention turns to the exceeds.

"Hey, Happy my special little guy. I'm sorry for leaving without saying. I know this is hurting you so very much. Promise me you won't tell Natsu, I hope you're not mad at me okay? Happy I left your gift in my apartment, it's the rarest fish there is I know how much you like them. I'll miss you, you little neko."

"L..Lucy" poor happy

"Lilly, look after everyone for me. I may not have known you for very long but I will still miss you so very much. I leave you in charge of Gazille to make sure he doesn't hurt Levi-chan, although I know he won't." Lilly just looks at me and I feel a blush crossing my face, I look to gazelle who's face responds the same as mine I can't help but giggle while he hides his face. A white light appears next to lily as he holds out his hand and grabs onto the object turning into a new weapon for him.

"Carla, I know you saw this happening. All I can say is thank you for not saying anything. Don't worry about Wendy she's strong. My little friend behind your outer shell I know that you care for him very much, just give a little and you'll gain a lot. I hope you like your gift." This time is was a soft pink glow that appeared next to the female exceed, when the little bubble like object popped, out came a charm bracelet, with four charms on each contain different magical properties to symbolise what Carala hold close to her heart. I look at her face she looks sad as a tears appear in her eyes. Now Lucy turns to Gazille.

"Gazille, I mean what I said in that letter. A girl can't wait forever, even if you are destined to be with her. I know that deep down you are just the tiniest bit sad about my leaving, don't bother trying to figure it out I just know. Take care of her Gazille, keep her happy" a sliver light appears next to Gazille as he looks shock and somewhat amused but Lucy's message he looks at the gift. It's not what I expected, how on earth could she get that. We all looked at the gift, which was a scale from his father Metalica. I look into his eyes, as a tear appears. Finally it's my turn now, oh Lucy please don't be sad.

"Levi-chan, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I've hurt you all by leaving. Please forgive me although I do not deserve it. You can guess that I left because of my secret, and if none have you have noticed it by now from my clues I've left I'll say it straight out to you levy-chan my sister. I'm not human, my names is both Lucy and Luciana. The dragon slayers know my true self but only as a being they've never seen or met. I'm a dragon guys, I'm sorry I lied I had to protect my father, myself and the guild, but the one who I needed to protect most is Natsu. Remember this although it may be raining now" I look outside and see the rain fall, how could she "the sun will shine again" as she spoke the sun shone brighter than ever. An orange glow appears next to me, revealing a picture frame with me and Lu-can in, and the original manuscript of my favourite book and a small charm.

"W..What Lu-chans a dragon the one you was all talking about. How? Why would she need to protect Natsu the most?" I look around to Gazille whose face paled after hearing that Lucy was Luciana but there was more. His eye's filled with anger.

"That dense, fucking idiot. I knew that she meant more to him than normal person. I should have projected her more, found out sooner and made the basted realised. Fuck even I knew before he did. How can he do this to her!" he scream out in the room as the anger filled not only his heart but Wendy's too as she gave a look of hate.

"G..Gazille, what wrong what do you mean?" I knew Lu-chan loved Natsu but why is Wendy and Gazille so angry with this.

"That fool, she's his mate. His one and only, and he hurt her. Lucy-san, I could never imagine the pain your holding watching him day after day. Lucy-san is Natsu's mate and Natsu is Lucy-san's" Wendy, she never gets angry with people I'm shocked. Those two were meant to be together it must have been killing her knowing her true love was cold and left her.

Master POV

My children all so angry, I wish I could help them but I cannot lie that I'm not angry also at what they've done to her. Before any of us could speak the projection cried, wait did this mean that it wasn't a recording but she was talking to us right now.

"Please, Please s..stop. don't hurt him, I couldn't bear it. Yes he hurt me but never ever hurt him for me." Oh my dear Lucy, you are so strong and brave watching us.

"Lu-chan, are you talking to us right now?" asked a shocked Levi.

"Yes, I am. The moment your tears touch my book I felt a pain in my heart. The pain I caused you all, I needed to do something to make the tears end. Forgive me everyone!" the project image had changed the once, happy smiling child now an emotional wreck stricken with pain as she feels the heart break of her family.

"Everyone, I can't say any more about why I left to you. But to find out all read my book and you will understand. You know what I am and my real name, but the rest that you need to know is in this gift. Please try not tell the others I've left, and if they notice me gone then try not be angry. I..I love you all so much, look af..fter each other." The room returned to normal, everyone had tears in their eyes as the final good bye from their friend. Levi holds the book and places on my desk. We all watch her walk with the book, she turns as her tears stop.

"Come on now, Lu-chan wanted us to read her book. Let's not let her down." We all nodded and headed to the book as I took it into my lap and read aloud.

As I spoke, I looked to my children as their faces shift with each moment in this book. She writes about her mother and father, her life with us, and her secrets. As I finished her book, we all sigh and look to each other.

"Master, what now? How can we hide the fact she's gone." Levi spoke

"I know it will be hard for us, but it's what she wanted let it be" I told her, what else could I say to calm them. I reach out to touch her shoulder only to stop as I hear the thump of not just Gazille but Wendy's feet.

They spoke out in unison, "No!"

"I'm sorry master, but I will not pretend. She may have asked us not to be angry with them all but I must be. I promised Metalic I would help her if I ever found her! I will punish them myself" Gazille, I wish I could stop you, I hold onto Levi as she tries to get up to calm the dragon slayers knowing that she can't stop them.

"I agree with Gazillie-san, they must be punished. They hurt her so much I could see it in her eyes. She left to protect us all from her pain, I can't let them get away with this." I wish I could stop them but all I can do is watch. As they burst the doors to my office open and give glares to the whole guild, with anger, pain, and hate. I didn't know how much this would affect them if I did I would have stopped her myself.

Elsewhere in the Guild Natsu's POV

Why do I feel like there's something missing, something important? My heart it feels empty why?

I wonder what those guys are doing in master office they've been there for a while now, usually I can hear everything in the guild thanks to my dragon senses but I can't strange. A few moments later I look over to master's office, as I hear the angered footsteps of Gazille followed close by Wendy. Hang on Wendy, sweet little Wendy is angry at something this is not normal. They stop just at the top of the stairs and look down at every one glaring, with such anger, pain, and most of all hurt. No one else seems to notice them there; I best ask what's wrong.

"Oi, metal head, Wendy what's wrong?" I shouted to them gaining the attention of the whole guild as they look over to the two dragon slayers. They don't respond, they just stare as I look closer to Wendy her fists a clenched as she holds onto her dress and Gazille just stares, his eyes slightly red. Has he been crying? Before I could comment I see the others leave masters office. Straight away I notices Happy, his eyes filled with tears, as Carala places her paw on his back.

I notice that the Wendy and Gazille have now come down the stars and started to walk over to me and the others. They both looked anger and upset, but why? Before I could question them everything seemed to be in a blur. I felt a hash sting across my face; I knew that someone had punched me across the face. I here everyone gasp, as I look and am too surprised to see Wendy! And then I feel a pain in my gut knowing that this time it was Gazille who had punched me. Myself and the other guild members were about to question what the hell were they doing but we all stopped hearing the small whimpers looking to its source it pained me as well as the others.

"N...Natus, w...why?"

"Happy, what's wrong? Tell me little guy" master stepped forwards and looked to us all, he was sad too, what's going on?


	5. Realisation

**Here's the double update I promised you! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Masters POV

I clear my throat and the two next to me look in my eyes, and nod. Slowly they walkout the guild followed by Levy and all the Exceeds. The others attempt to call out to them but they don't give any answers just walk out. I'll give them a cover story to help them with their pain.

"My guild, leave them be. They have received news that is greatly upsetting, and I will not have any one asking questions that would cause more pain. Do you understand?" Erza steps forward to me and agree, threatening the guild with her swords that if they utter the events they will be punished. Everyone just shuddered. I faked a laugh to keep up appearances, still pain stricken I return to my office as I admire my gift from Lucy.

It was a beautiful necklace, with a very delicate design. Hidden within it is the Fairy Tail symbol. There is something more to this gift but I am as yet unsure. My thoughts turn to Levi, she never spoke a word once she left my office. How is my child doing, with that thought I hear her soft voice in my head. She's sobbing away trying to relive the pain of losing Lucy. Feeling her pain I hold the charm as if to give her a warm embrace, the voices stop as a new warm feeling takes over and soon leaves. Then it hits me, so this is what Lucy gave me. How she knows me well. Theses necklaces were very rare indeed, they connect people so that we can feel what they do and in return they feel us. The love I hold for my children means I can keep them happy without having to be there what a gift, thank you Lucy.

*~Time Skip 1 month later~*

It's been a month since Lucy left, on one has noticed still. They assume she was on a mission but never thought to ask Mira-Jane if she had. The guild hasn't changed at all that is except a few of the members. Levi, became distant for her old team, and took more missions with Wendy and Gazille. Wendy, became a bit cold to everyone. This shocked the guild when she could have an outburst of anger at the guild for one reason or another. Gazille, well he didn't change much other than his growing closeness to Levi. What Lucy told him must have made him more determined to get her, knowing the hurt of the love not shown. Carala was the same, she was closer to Happy since Lucy's leaving, helping him go fishing and go one missions with her fellow exceeds. Happy, he would try to hide his pain so much. He would cry most days, but since mater told the guild not to ask they let him be despite Natsu's many attempts to calm him. Lilly, he was the same still strong and caring for the others. The only way you could notice a change for his was how from time to time we would walk away alone.

This small group returned to the guild after a hard mission, no one was hurt thankful. This was the only way they could find a relief from the pain they all shared. One month passed, and still nothing, it was killing each one of them. Wendy and Gazille were disappointed in themselves from being able to help Lucy, but knew that they should not react to the guild. They all hoped the Lucy was safe and happy wishing for her to seem them soon.

Levi's POV

It's been a month since she left, I hope she's happy and safe. I want to know more about her, I want the guild to know she's gone. I know that Wendy, Gazille and the exceeds won't be say anything. It's been too long now she's been hurting and still is I won't let her suffer anymore. I'm sorry Lu-chan I can't hold it in any more. I run into the center of the guild hall as everyone stars at me I breath in deep as I prepare to tell everyone. I look to the others they know they can't stop me and look at peace with the fact that it will be out in the open even the master looks happy with this. My magic powers had increased dramatically what a better way to show everyone new power.

I feel my power building up, as an orange glow appears around me and every just stars. The others come to the centre with me. We hold hands as out magic all glows together: pale blue for Wendy, soft pink for Carala, green for Happy, silver got Gazille and white for Lilly. It's time for me to speak out as the final yellow glow attracts everyone's attention as Master joins us. We all stood together with tears in our eyes, as our pain connected us to show everyone just a glimpse of how we felt.

"Why? Why are you all so blind? It's been a month and none of you have noticed. Your all dense stupid fucking idiots. There is pain here in this guild. Pain, hate anger and sadness." Mira-Jane comes forwards looking sad.

"Levi, everyone what's wrong what do you mean?" before I could answer Wendy beats me there.

"How dare you all ask what's wrong. You're lucky we've been holding back from punishing each and every one of you! Look around who's missing from our family. Look and then ask us what's wrong" everyone looks around and can't seem to understand what she meant. Until Natsu comes forwards and speaks out, shocked at the behavior of the others.

"E..everyone's here, Wendy" we let go of each other's hands as our magic glow disappears. Natsu you bastard We all just star more angry then every as Gazille walks over ready to punch him, before he could Wendy slapped him hard across the face. No one dared move, all her angry could be seen plainly by everyone. Too shock to say anything Natsu holds his check as it stings him like hell, he deserved that and more.

Wendy's POV

I can't hold my anger anymore, so all I could do is scream out at him with tears streaming down my face as well as Happy's, and Levi's.

"Y..you l..liar! she's n…not h..here. she's been gone f..for a m..month now and you still haven't noticed her" I screamed out at everyone falling to the floor as I can't stop my tears. As I hear footsteps near me. I look to see Happy about to speak s his tears stopped so he could talked without a stutter. I look to the guild as their faces pale and forget how to speak.

"Not only that you all ignored her for two months. Hurt her, called her weak. Made her feel like nothing but a ghost. Why? Why did you do that to her?" Happy your so brave.

"Who are you guys talking about?" shouted out an annoyed Erza who can't see what's wrong. I hear muffled sobbing and look to the direction of its source, I looked up to see it was Natsu. Its shocked everyone and we all held our breath. Thank god he finally realised.

Natus POV

I cry, for the first time in front of everyone I cry as I realize who they were talking about. I'm ashamed at myself, how can we do that do her, how could I?

"L..Lucy" I whispered but everyone herd half of the guild fell to the ground as they realized what they did. The others just stared angry with themselves. How could they say those things about her, forget about her for three months.

"When did she leave? Why, why would she leave? I tried to process what was happening, she left a month ago how could I not see, why did I say those things. kick her off the team call her weak. Master came forward as he held out a note passing it to Natsu he look at it and saw Lucy's hand writing.


	6. The Mystery Note

**Here's the next chapter! Hope its what you wanted and that you like it :)**

**I do not own any of the characters involvded over than some I made up myself**

* * *

Masters POV

*Flashback*

A week after Lucy left, I would spend most my time in my office. As I entered on this one day in the chair I was a spirit one I've never seen before. It was a female, she turned and faced me. Her eyes were purple, with two different symbols one in each eye they represented Ying and Yang. She wore a pair of black shorts and a purple one shouldered shirt. Her hair was black with purple streaks.

"You must me the Master of Fairy Tail, my name is Yasmin. As you can guess I'm a spirit"

"Why do you want me Yasmin?"

"I was sent here by my master, Luciana. I'm her spirit I've been with her not very long but time means nothing to me. I represent the balance of nature. I came here to give you this." She passes over a note from Lucy. She looks at me and smiles, knowing the relief that Lucy is doing well and gaining in her strength already.

"Luciana, asked for this to be giving the guild when they notice her missing or her leaving is reviled. She says that if a tear drops onto the note she will appear with a message, she asks that you pretend that it is a recording again, she needs to do things this way."

"Thanks you Yasmin, I will do as she asks. Give her our love and tell her that we miss her."

"I don't need to she already knows, she does keep an eye on you all. Even after everything she couldn't not care to make sure your all happy."

As Yasmin disperses I place the note in my desk, as to wait for the time my children realise her missing.

*Flashback ends*

I passed the note into Natsu's hands and he looks he knows the hands writing, opening the letter he reads aloud the note.

"I'm Sorry"

Natsu's POV

Why is she saying sorry? It makes me mad. We hurt her, left her, called her weak and she stills sorry. I scream out what everyone was thinking as my tears fall onto the note.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING SORRY LUCE… WE HURT YOU, LEFT YOU AND, AND you still say sorry" I hadn't noticed that the room had gone dark with a glow from the note as it showed a projection of Luce. She looked beautiful, I eyes were shining, she had her trade mark smile. As if she could guess we were all mad and knowing her face would calm us. The image started to move we all stared as we waited to hear her voice.

"Hello, Fairy Tail. I don't know how long it is after my leaving that you are seeing this, but I thought you all deserved to have a good bye. I don't hold anything against any of you. I know my worth was very little to you all, but I still love you all even after everything." This hurts so much, how can she not be angry with us; I notice the projection starts to cry. Making my heart stop with the sound of her sobs. Why do I feel this way about her? "Things happen for a reason in life. I will miss you all, and hope that in your hearts you may care for me a little. Remember this what, happened yesterday can't be changed, what happens today is chance, tomorrow is what we choose it to be. The rain will come" I look to the window and see the rain, how can she know it's raining? "But the sun will shine bring out the flowers from yesterday." I still look the window as the sun shine bright, wait something tells me that this isn't a recording. "Luce, is that you?" the project seems to be unmoving to the others but I notice that her eye's move slightly. The room returns to normal leaving everyone shock, upset and hurt.

Before anyone could speak a magical glow of a range of colours appears in the central of the guild hall. Everyone looks to see that the group from before all hold their hand together as Levi starts to chant a spell.

Levi's POV

I chant to spell as everyone looks around, as I chant Wendy speaks out.

"Lucy-san may have a forgiving heart to you all but sadly we don't. Look at what you did to her" and with that my spell was complete as multiple images were shown of Lu-chan alone in her room crying, at the guild sighing as everyone forgets about her. We show them the time she nearly died. Everyone hated themselves even more as they saw her almost at deaths door in front of the guild. All that the guild could do is cry and beg that it's not true. With my new power thanks to my gift from Lu-chan I can open peopled feelings and memories. I showed them what she was thinking when she was at the guild after than mission. No one dared speak or make a sound, as they cursed themselves for being so blind. The last thing the guild saw was the day Lu-chan left, how her team called her weak and hurt her so much. Once it was over, everyone was crying.

"Do you see now, we cannot forgive any of you for this. She left because of the pain you gave her. And before any of you can think of going to look for her don't bother." Wendy spoke with suck conviction that no one would disagree with her reasoning.

"You hurt her with your cruel and harsh words that were without reasoning! She was always trying to do thing for you and she never would hold this against you, you don't deserve her. We don't deserve her and yet she still loves us like family. She would go out of her way to make sure we were all smiling. To keep us save when she was in no better shape than us". Gazille? I never knew he felt so strongly to the guild but Lu-chan was one of the first people to stand up to him, maybe that's why.

"YOU'VE ALL KILLED PART OF HER SOUL THAT SHE FOUGHT SO HARD TO GET BACK AFTER HER FATHER CRUSHED IT, IN OUR OPPIONION YOUR NO BETTER THAN HE IS!" Every hearts stopped that instant and they held their breath as this time the outburst came from no other than Happy. I notice that Natsu just stars at the note in his hands as his anger starts to bring out small scales under his eyes as he starts to cry.

All that the guild could do was sob and curse themselves for their actions. Team Natsu got up and sat at a table guilt ridden with their actions. We let go of each other hands and walk out leaving them to understand what had happened.

Lucy's POV

I can feel it, their pain, suffering hurt. It's too much; I caused all this, I had to say sorry. I cried to myself, out in a forest that I had flown to the day before. I would stop every day or so, just in case I had to talk to the guild. Since I was in my dragon form more than ever, I had slight changes in my appearance. I hair had grown extremely fast now being at my waist and now was almost white with small streak of different colours to match my powers. My eyes stayed the same, but as in my dragon form circles around my eyes were very faint but noticeable acting as make-up in a way. I always had a necklace on which I had never used to own, it looked like fine vines with leaves on I guess to show my connection with nature. I never wore shoes. My clothing had now changed into a short white dress, with red and gold stitching up the side in a fire design. I had no idea why but I never chose this outfit, or style it just happened.

I saw a bright glow appear behind me and all on my spirits came out to comfort me. They all crowded down on the ground and placed a hand on my shoulder. I had gained many more spirits since leaving and all were very precious to me. The all commented, saying that everything was going to be fine, and that I shouldn't worry about them. One of my new spirits spoke to me alone as all the others had left to give me time to rest. His name was Kiruko, and elemental spirit of fire. I felt happy to be around him, but I guess that's because of the closure he gave me. His hair was red like fire and Erza, his outfit was simple white trousers, no shoes, and a black open shirt.

"Lu-Lu, you may think that this pain that they feel is because of you but I assure you it is not." I look into his orange eyes, which are sincere. "They are sad that they could do such a thing, they don't know it wasn't their fault. It's not yours." He holds me tight as he speaks once more; surprising me my tears finally stop. "Lu-Lu, if it pleases you. Let me go to Levi and the others to tell them that you're safe and that not to be so angry with the others. We all know that they showed them the images of your pain to the whole guild." I look at him knowing that I should let him go it would not only appease them as well as me but also my other spirits.

"Okay, Kiruko you may go. Please tell them this I am proud of them all for being so strong. Don't tell them the real reason why the guild forgot me just say that it isn't their fault and to go easy on them. Thank you so much for the Kiruko."

"No need to thank me Lu-Lu, I'll find them and tell them" he despairs in a golden orange glow sigh as I turn into my dragon form again ready to leave for a new place.


	7. Reality

**_Thanks for the reviews :) been in a good writing mood so got the next chapter written for you. Hope you all like it :D x_**

* * *

Gazille's POV

Once we left the guild, I felt relieved that they knew at last, but they still don't know who she is. Its better this way, they deserve to feel the guilt and pain of abandoning her. I know I used to be a cold person and have no right to judge them, but this is different Bunny-girls not just a person she's the one we was told to care for that's the only reason why I will be like this to the guild. We arrive at the park; we often all sit here to rest and remember her. Hell I don't have that much of a cold heart, I do care about the people in the guild, ever since Master found me he brought me out to the light I felt love that I never thought possible. I found her, my heart raced when she held my hand I finally get what Bunny-girl meant. Peacefully we sat and thought about the day's events, but held no regret.

I felt a presence of a strong magical force, we all stood ready for anything when a tall man came up to us. His magic felt peaceful and neutral and familiar. He looked at us as if he knows who were. He came closer and finally spoke.

"Hello, Wendy, Levi, Gazille, the little exceeds. Don't be shocked about my knowing your names, I'm a celestial spirit. My name is Kiruko the elemental spirit of fire." Spirit of fire, no wonder he seem so familiar. I guess I'll ask the questions this time.

"If you're a spirit who's your master and how do you know us?"

"You know my master well, I call her Lu-Lu but you Gazille refer to her as Bunny-girl" so she's gained more spirits in her time away I wonder why she sent him here. None of us looked shocked; we all know how mysterious that girl is.

"So your Lucy-sans spirit, you must be new it's nice to meet you Kiru-kun." Bowed politely Wendy and Levi.

"It's a pleasure to meet my master's beloved family, she talks about you often. She asked me to pass a message. She's very worried about you all; she meant it when she said she wasn't angry anymore with the guild. She wants you to go easy on them. Lu-Lu knows how much anger you hold for them being that way with her." How can she be so forgiving, they hurt her left her behind called her weak. She's got such a pure heart.

"Lu-Lu, is very proud of you all, and wishes for nothing but your happiness. I have this to ask of you, if I were to convince Lu-Lu to return to you I would need you all to care for her. She is very strong but with her future she needs to be with you."

"Y…you could get her to come back to us?"

"She wants nothing more than to return to you but she is still in pain, but not over what the past. It's her future."

"I speak for us all when I say that of course we would care for her!" there's no doubt in my mind that we would protect her no matter what.

"Thank you so much, I'll come for you in a few days that are all I need to convince her." My shrimp can finally get her sister back, my dragon slayer sister you can let go of your anger at last we can be complete. The exceeds just fly over to the spirit and hold onto him as their thanks.

Everyone POV

Finally she can come home

Over at the Guild

Natsu's POV

I still can't believe I don't want to I've not noticed her for three months. I brought her here, bring her to a new family and then crush it all. I have no right to be her friend. Why, why would I do this? I look around the guild I know that we all feel the same. I hear some footsteps come close door and look I can smell that they've come back I can smell each one of their scents but mixed up with another no wait two, one being familiar that I've not noticed for a while now. Luce.

"Guys, we've come to apologies. We were just angry, she asked us to keep quite we hoped that you would finally notice her sooner but you didn't Our anger consumed us we are truly sorry. Lucy-san would not want us to be angry with you but try to help you get over your pain. She would want that." Wendy and the others looked to the ground ashamed with their behavior I can't help but wonder what with their sudden mood change.

Erza and Mira-Jane walk up to the group grabbing hold of Wendy and Levi and hold them in a tight hug as their tears cascade down their face. Soon followed by many of the other guild members as we all hug and cry over our loss. I still don't understand their forgiveness but this is the only way I can be close to Luce now.

I'm angry that it took me this long to come to reality about her. Igneel taught me about dragon's mates, I knew that Lucy was mine now. Why did I take so long to realize this? Breaking away from the group I walk out as they all comfort each other, I feel someone walk behind me so I stop and turn around to see Gazille with an almost sympathetic look.

"So, you realized at last." I could only nod it hurt so much knowing I've lost her, I was taught that when we lose our mates out hearts can't bear the pain. A tear came to my eye as I realized I lost my meaning in life. I felt a hand on my back.

"She's not gone forever, she said she would try return home to us. She's love you too ya know. More than you know. You'll see soon enough" that was all he said as he walked back to the guild. What could be mean?

Over to Lucy

Lucy's POV

I flew around for a day now and felt that there was something I needed to so I landed and turned to my human form. Knowing that Kiruko had done his task, made me relived that the other were calm and caring for one another again. My heart felt light again. I decide to summon Kiruko as I can tell he needs to talk with me.

"Kiruko, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, well I know this sounds like a bad idea but. I think you need to return to the guild. Your friends need you and you need them." I gasped, I know I need them but I can't go back I need to protect them from who I am.

"Lu-Lu, don't be scared. They are helping each other again smiling and happy because of you. Go home to them."

"Kiruko, do you know what you ask. I look different know, I would not hesitate to go back but my future. I need to keep them away from it. I can't see them go through, my vision can't come true."

"This is stupid, you need them! Look Lu-Lu if you return you will be complete and happy again, they miss you" he was right I could argue as much as I like but I can only be sure that to protect them I should be there all the time. But not as this.

"Your right, I must return. The reality is I need them and they need me. I will go back but not as Lucy. Thank you Kiruko" I return his to the spirit world, I know he plans on bring them to me and I don't mind. They should know who I really am. I decide to call out Loke to make some arrangements.

"Loke"

"Yes Princess"

"I've decided to go back to Fairy Tail" I told him straight he looked shock but also relived.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want this more than anything Loke, but I'm scared"

Loke's POV

I felt relieved that she wanted to go home but I knew it was going to be hard for her. Usually she would have both me and Kiruko here to comfort her, but recently she's been calling her zodiac keys out less and less.

"Lucy, there's no need to be scared your devoted spirits are here for you! We will never ever leave your side till the very end!" she looks at me with a tear in her eye

"Loke, what if I can't protect them? I'm weak for running away from them over nothing."

"Listen to me never call yourself weak, alright?" I pause as she waits to hear what I have to say. "Why haven't you been calling us zodiac's out recently?" she looked shock with my question, we felt that she was keeping something hidden from us but I'm not sure if we ever felt hurt by her actions.

"Loke, I keep you all away because I fear for you all. I fear for all my spirits but my zodiac's the most, you are all powerful and strong but you're the most vulnerable for what I've seen to come. I can't risk you getting hurt in this world. Please understand that I love you all but I'm doing this to keep you safe. Tell the others I'll call them all out soon just the zodiacs and we can spend some time together okay? Now what I called you out for was for you to give all my spirits the message that I'm going back and that to keep a keen ear out for when the other arrive so that you can learn my new name" I could tell in her voice there was fear and sincerity being unable to question her further I prepare to take my leaving looking forward to spending some quality time with her and the other zodiacs.

* * *

**Till Next Time I'll update soon as I promise I'll keep to updating twice a week :)  
Charlie Heart x**


	8. The New Girl

**Here the next update :) Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes spelling or otherwise :) x**

* * *

Kiruko's POV

I knew that she would agree to returning if it were any other of her spirits well expect Loke she never would have agreed so easy. Maybe it's something to do with how I'm a fire user and her mate is a fire dragon slayer. Well I have best go and get the others she'll need help creating a new identity.

First stop Wendy. Using my spirit powers I open up my own gate to where Wendy is, thankfully she's at her home with the exceeds. That saves me a few trips. I knock on her door as I hear her jump up and run to open it. She jumps up giving me a warm greeting; she knows very well that I bring good news.

"Ah, W…Wendy it's nice to see you too! Come on I've got to get the others as well she's waiting for us."

"Aye, come on guys. Lucy-san needs us!" Since I can't bring them to the spirit world we have to walk to the others.

"Wendy, do you know where the others are? I can only teleport us all to Lu-Lu when we are all here"

"Aye, but we have no need to walk to them hang on a minute." She pulls out a ball and suddenly gives it a shake and then in a flash the others appear in front of us. Wow that's sure as hell saves a lot of time. Levi and Gazille look overjoyed to see me.

"Does this mean we get to see Lu-chan again?"

"Yes it does" I reply taking each other hands we are eloped in a bright light as our surrounds change to the forest where Lu-Lu waits for us. I see her there smiling with tears in her eyes. We let go of each other's hands and run to her they tackle her to the ground and they all sob even Gazille.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe it their here after so long

Soon I'm tackled to the ground and the all cry over welled with happiness to see me again. Once our greeting is over we can hardly speak unsure of what to say first. The silence is finally broken by my little sky dragon slayer.

"Lucy-san, you look amazing your new look is great"

"Thank you, Wendy. You've grown too! Oh how I missed you all" I expect Levi to speak out next only to be surprised by Gazille and he crushes me in a hug. What the hell happened when I left?

"Don't ever leave again do you hear me! Levi was heartbroken, and that idiot fire breather he finally knows that you're his mate. You can't leave it will kill him!" oh I guess Kiruko didn't tell them that I'm not going back as Lucy.

"Luuuucy!"

"Happy, it so great to see you. Erm you can put me down now"

"No I won't how do I know you won't fly away somewhere?"

"Happy I promise I won't leave you guys every again!"

"It's good to have you back girl" I look over to a pleased Carala, I guess she happy that Happy's not sad anymore.

"Hey, Lucy I want to thank you for the gift it's great. I've been looking for a replacement since my last was stating to crack."

"No problem Lilly. Guys I'm so happy right now. I want you to see something before we talk some more." I step back as they all look at me confused. I take a breath as I start to change into my dragon form. For some reason my form has changed, I now have small horns on my head and my scales are now rimmed blue along with blue tips on my wings. They all look amazed.

"Wow Lucy, you look pwetty" spoke Happy

"Lucy-san, you look a little like Grandinay. You're amazing like this!"

"Bunny-girl, wow you look awesome. Not as cool as Metallica though. Gehe"

Lilly and Carala just looked and couldn't speak a word.

"Lu-chan" I see Levi run up to my leg and holds on tight

"Your beautiful" I felt her tears on my scales as I moved my head down and nuzzled her face, she laches on as I turn back to normal.

Levi looks at me again I wonder what she's looking at.

"Levi what is it?"

"Lu-chan, you've changed again look!" she used her solid script magic to make a mirror which looked into. I had changed again, I wonder why. As I looked into the mirror my hair was back to its blond colour but the coloured streaks for much bolder. My eyes had taken in my dragon form style, with the multi-colour rings around the outside and the stars in my eyes. I had a natural pink tint to my checks and my dress had changed too. I seemed taller, especially my breasts they were always big but now they seemed to have grown again! My dress was now just above my knees the lower half was in a red tone which fade out to white over my waist. The skirt was ruffled and had the arms were see through with angle sleeves style. With gold and pale blue sticking pattern at the cuffs. I liked this look it was perfect no one would know it was me when I return. Now I just need a new name.

"Look guys, I need your help. I will come back to Fairy Tail but I'm not going as Lucy Heartaphila. The guild have just found out I left, I can't just jump back in. it wouldn't be fair of me. Plus I have other reasons but I really can't tell you. I've shown you my true form and I can give you anything you guys want if you'll help me." I look down ashamed with all this lies and secrets I keep asking of them. I feel Happys little paw on my face so I look up.

"Lucy, you don't need to do anything for us. Of course we'll help you; I agree that it could be best for you to return as someone new."

"Thank you Happy." I grab his and hot him extra tight.

"L...Lucy c...can't br...reath"

"Sorry, so guys do you think I need to change my appearance more or will this do?"

"Lucy-san I think that you should change your eye colour and your scent other than that your perfect!" awh my sweet Wendy, I'm so happy to see you smile again.

"I agree Lu-chan with the eye's anyways, best let Gazille and Wendy with the whole scent thing."

I run and jump on them as I hug them; I've never felt so happy since I left. I get off them as they all laugh at me. I wonder what colour eyes I should have? Before I could ask them that question I notice that Loke has opened his gate to see the others.

"Oi, Loke why'd you come out?"

"I came to see the others it's been a while, also I'm here to help you princess" he winks at me

"Hey guys, long time no see"

"Hey" they all rely in unison

"So, princess about your eyes. You can change them to anything you want, in fact if you can't choose they will simply change colour too your mood, and the same will happen with your hair. There are still lots of simple little things for you to learn about your magic. I and the other spirits are going to help you learn."

"I can do things like that, I never knew. How do I active this? I think it'll be best if I do have mood coloured eyes and hair, I'll be the new girl at Fairy Tail mysterious but cute and charming. Hehe" everyone just giggles along with me.

"Well princess, to active this it's similar to how you activate your dragon form, just instead of thinking dragon think eyes. Simple as that the hair is a Sid effect of this." Okay got it well best gives it a try. So I close my eyes and do exact what I do for dragon form but think eyes. I open them and see everyone in shock, oh dear did I do something wrong, I pulled some hair to the front to see the change in colour, to my shock my hairs pink! So that means my eyes are pink too wow it works. I high fived everyone and they giggled.

"Well done princess, since your hairs pink it means that you're happy. You can guess the other colours when it happens. To change your sent just ask Wendy she can change it for you. Bye everyone" with that he disappeared.

"Wendy, could you change my sent I can't have Natsu discovering me."

"Yes sure Lucy-san"

"Yep, your sent change now Bunny-girl, you now smell like forests and fire wood. Flame brain will love it." He winks at me and I blush

To my surprise Carala spoke out. "What about your name Lucy?"

"Well I want my name to be a bit of me so I might keep it to Luciana; I know that Natsu will take a while to figure out my name. But I'm not sure on my last name."

This time it was Lilly who spoke out "What about Celest? That way it's your link to your magic"

"That's great Lilly thanks! So what ya think Luciana Celest?"

"It's great" they all spoke in union.

"Come on guys shall we head home? I've got a great way for us to travel too" I looked to them all excited and laughing. Yea it was time to head home, as transport since we were about a week's train I thought a 10 minuet fly wouldn't be so bad. Changing into my dragon forms, their jaws dropped to the floor; once they knew I was serious they ran up and jumped on my back. I jumped into the air and flew to magnolia. Stopping in the forest to change to normal.

They all noticed that my hair and eyes had changed to grey which meant I was nervous. Levi held my hand and squeezed it dragging me out of the forest and straight to Fairy Tail.

We stood outside and my hair and eye's seems to be changing from pink to grey over and over, we decide that we would walk in together; they would say that they found me in the forest and brought me here since I was alone. The doors opened, everyone looked at me. They looked happy, I was glad for that. Mira-Jane came forward said hi to the others then came to me.

"Hi, I'm Mira-Jane. Who are you?" she said smiling sweetly

"I'm Luciana Celest, can I see your master please?" I asked innocently acting as if I've never seen her before

"Of course dear, his office is up the stairs"

"Thank you"

I walk slowly up the stairs and my hair continued to change from one colour to the other along with my eyes. I notice how everyone started at me curious about it all. I reached his office door and knocked it slowly opened as he invited me in.

"So dear, what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"Master, I…I said I would try coming home didn't I?"

"Lu..Lucy is that you? I didn't recognise you, you look amazing. Why do you look like this?"

"well it seems that since accepting back my dragon side I gained my true human form and it's this, so it's all me. I want to come home Master can I?" he jumped from his desk and held me with his tears dripping onto my chest. My hair stopped changing colour, but this time it was pale blue. I was calm as last.

"Master when you introduce me, my new name is Luciana Celest okay?"

He nodded as we walked the guild bar master jumps onto it as clears his throat. "My brats listen up, we have a new member here with us. Her name is Luciana Celest treat her well."

Mira-Jane came up to me and asked where I wanted my new mark. I pulled the arm of my sleeve up and asked for a white mark on my right arm. When she placed the mark it didn't come out white but tuned pale blue to everyone's confusion, with that it then turned green I noticed my hair changed too. Ah that's why okay this is so cool. I giggle to myself.

* * *

**Till next time**  
**Charlie Heart x**


	9. Back

**Here the next chapter. Hope you like it :) **  
**I do not own any of the characters except the ones i create myself :) Sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

Mira-Jane's POV

This Luciana she seems like a really nice girl, the same age a Lucy. I sigh to myself as I think about Lucy, how is she? Is she safe? Happy? I don't know I can only hope she is. I feel unease in my heart without her the guild is lost and Natsu, well I've never seen him so down. Why didn't she talk to me I can't believe I let her down so much.

Luciana I feel as if she may be able to bring some life back to us all, she feels familiar and warm. We would never want to replace Lucy but I hope that Luciana can relive the pain we all share.

"Luciana, where do you want your mark and what colour?"

"White please." Moving her right sleeve up her arm I place it at the top, strange that's where all the dragon slayers have their marks. Moving the stamp away I looked to see that the mark came out pale blue, strange I'm sure I set it to white. Luciana looked confused and with that her mark changed to green along with her eyes and hair. What a mysterious girl, a name I've never herd and features that change colour. She'll fit right in.

"Luciana, if it's okay can I ask you some questions?" she looked a bit worried at me

"Yea, sure go ahead." She smile innocently with me

"I've got to ask why does your eye and hair change colour?" her eyes relax as she smiles

"Oh that, well I gained this new power just recently and this is the effect of it. I don't mind, my friends always say that I keep everything lock-up all the time so now that can see plainly if I'm alright or not." Her friends, I wonder where they are?

"Oh…Okay, well if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask any of us." I wonder what magic she uses.

"So what magic do you use?" she looked pained with that question as if she had been stabbed in the heart. I felt guilty for asking but as part of the guild she shouldn't feel as if she needs to hide.

Lucy's POV

Dam it why did she ask that, shit what do I say erm… I look over to the gang and see them look as worried as I am. Dam it I hate my emotions being so wild, being a dragon for so long had a bad effect on me. So now my hair, mark and eyes were all purple. I best give her an answer she'll just get worried she said

"Is there something wrong?! She looked at me worryingly

"Oh no there nothing wrong don't worry! I pause "Well, you see I don't like to talk about my magic. Its special to me and well if I'm being honest with you it's painful to talk about." I looked away feeling guilty

"Luciana, don't feel pain when your with us. I understand about your magic, I hope you can open your heart to us and tell us one day." I think I got away with it, the thing is I was being truthful it does hurt to talk about my magic. The others come to me seeing their faces make me happy, being home is great. I can't help but notice that everyone's here at the guild except team Natsu. Hang on Lisanna here does this mean she's not on the team anymore…I should as Levi at some point, I should get my old apartment back I need a place to stay. I've saved some money to pay for the rent.

I get up and leave the guild saying my good byes to everyone I run to my land lady's apartment. I knock on the door and it opens. I look to see her star at me.

"Lucy, is that you? It's been a month since I've seen you. You look different." Crap how did she know it's me.

"Land Lady, I'm sorry that I haven't seen you. Yes it is me I had to leave for a while but I'm home now. Here the rent money I owe. I have a new name its Luciana Celest if anyone asks who I am okay?" she nods and walks back in handing me a key to the apartment. I quickly leave and go to my apartment.

It takes me only a few minutes since I run as fast as Natsu now. Unlocking the door, I notice my rooms been cleaned up and there's no dust. Hmm I wonder if Virgo came by and cleaned up for me. I sniff the air to pick up any scent. The only thing I can smell is burning wood and Fairy Tail. That means the Natsu's been here and recently did he clean-up for me? How sweet. Wait if he came here still that means oh crap no he's going to come here soon and find me and question who I am?

Before I could rush to lock the windows, I back out of the room as the familiar scent becomes overpowering again. Dam it he's here. I hear him mumbling something so I walk closer to the door frame and listen to him.

"Luce, when will you come home? We all miss you. I miss you!" I told my breath as listen "I'm so sorry Luce. I…I didn't know what I was thinking. I don't think I can manage without you" I notice a single tear trickle down his check. I step backwards as I try to run out of the room only for the floor board to creek making him turn around. His eyes pierce straight through me, I'm afraid but also happy, and I guess that's why my hair and everything are still pink. Because my new identity is an innocent and mysterious girl, I'll put on a timid act. So I let out a small shriek.

"W…who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" he looks at me shocked

"What do you mean? This is Luce's apartment. Who are you?" he shouted angry

"Get out, get out. You're a stranger in my home leave!" I demanded hiding half behind the door frame. Oh shit he walks slowly over to me, so I decide to head to the door and run to the guild hoping that he follows me there. I ran quick as he followed closely behind. All the while as I try to block him out he keeps asking who I am. Now my hair and eye's change to a teal colour. He seems un-phased by this and keeps following me.

I run inside the guild and stand half behind Mira-Jane as she looks down seeing me clutch to her dress. Worried she's asks me what's wrong. As she does he runs into the guild and comes over to us.

"I said who are you and what are you doing in her apartment?" he looked down at me

"Natsu, what are you doing scaring our new member like that" he shot his head up confused

"What are you talking about Mira; she's a new member since when?

I speak quietly as I peak from behind Mira-Jane

"I joined a few hours ago, I don't know who this person is that you're talking about but please don't hurt me" I cried a little to convince everyone. By this time Levi and the others had gone home leaving me to work out my own problems. But I don't mind.

"W…what I won't hurt you! I just wanted to know who you were!"

"M...my name is Luciana Celest" he looks at me and gives his trade mark grin

"Nice to meet you Luciana, that's a nice name. I feel like I've heard it before. But why are you in Luce's apartment?"

"Well I needed somewhere to stay and I just looked around for somewhere and the land lady approved."

"Oh. Okay. Well since your here let me introduce you to the others you've not met yet." He grabs my hand and pulls me over causing us both to blush making my hair turn pink. Letting go on my hand he looks at me confused.

"Oh right my hair and stuff well, it's how my power affects me okay."

"Okay, your weirdo you know that. Like a friend of mine, well she was but she left and I don't deserve to be her friend after what I did." He looks down to the ground as hurt is shown in his eyes. Shaking it off he points over to Gary and Erza.

"The black hair basted is Gray and Ice Mage, the red haired one is Erza. Don't get on her back side unless"

"Unless what Natsu?" he screech and jumped backa I was just introducing this new member to everyone. Erza this is Luciana, Luciana Erza.

"It's nice to meet you Luciana"

"You too Erza" we shake hands

I notice that Natsu walked over to Gary and challenged him, and Erza excused herself to sort them out. I acted scared as she did to keep up appearance it's good to be back home. I spend the rest of the day at the guild getting to know everyone, I didn't need to but I had to act like I did. Levy had returned to the guild and came over to me.

"Levy-chan?" I whisper to her so that the other don't hear us

"Yes Lu-chan" she replies keeping the noise down

"Is Lisanna still on team Natsu?" she then grabs my hand and leads me out of the guild hall and sits me on a bench

"Lu-chan, when everyone found out you left, they were heartbroken. Natsu and the other blame themselves, and we didn't help the situation. Lisanna left the team because it hurt them all and her. They never blamed her which is good but she happy now I think she knows in her heart that Natsu belongs to you!" I looked up at her shocked I felt a tear in my eye

"Levy-chan, please I know Natsu doesn't love me" getting up I walk always back to my apartment. Levy doesn't move as she watches my leave.

I arrive at my apartment and fell onto my bed as tears flow from my eyes I grab my pillow and scream into it. I hadn't noticed that someone's hand was on my back until he spoke.

"Luciana, don't cry on your own" this made my jump up and look into his eyes. What's he doing here? I tried to get off the bed when instead I felt him grab my hand.

"What are you doing here Natsu?"

"I noticed that you left. I felt like something was wrong, I made a mistake in not noticing when my best friend was in pain. I won't let it happen again" with that he grabbed me and held me tight.

"Thank you" was all imaged to choke out

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart x**


	10. Magic Seen

**Here the next chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes that there is :D x**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Three Weeks Later

"No, No get away from them. Have you no heart at all!?"

"No I don't" the strange man lets out an almighty war cry and runs over the mysterious group and then blackness takes over….

I scream so loud that the neighbours can hear me, sweat poured down my face as I try to catch my breath. That dream again, I can't let it happen. I will stop it; you will not get away with this ever!

I get out of bed as I try to shake off my dream; it's the same one it comes every week. I pray that I can stop it from happening. I desisted to take a nice hot shower to refresh myself, and plan out my day. Turning the shower on I take of my cloths and step in. I closed my eyes as I placed my face under the water to get my hair wet. Moving away to grab my body wash I look at my body, well what I can see of it past my chest. And it seemed that all these changes are still happening to me, in skin had formed small scales all over which were identical to the ones on my dragon form. As the water cascaded down me it had a similar effect to how my scales shimmer in the light. I best not let anyone else see this not yet at least. I kept remembers my first night back when Natsu came here saying he felt something was wrong. It did make me happy that we could be close but sad also that he didn't love me.

I quickly fished up in the shower and remember that I didn't have any clothing. What should I do I shouldn't wear my dress from that I've worn all week. I know I'll go shopping this morning; I'll call out a sprit or two to help. Hmmm I wonder who I should bring with me. Then it clicks I pull out a silver key and a gold key.

"Plue! I'm sorry I haven't called you out recently."

"Punn Punn" I really need to learn what he says at times but I'll just cuddle him. Right next one.

"Arise!" I hug her tight

"Luciana, why is it you've called me? Gomen"

"I need some help, so we're going shopping. I don't have any other cloths the kept getting destroyed I only had 5 dresses with me when I came back."

"Luciana, you don't have to go shopping for clothes. You can use the elements to make them your current dress is the fire element since you've called out Kiruko most recently. Gomen"

"Please don't apologize. I never knew my spirits changed my outfits…hmmm Arise help to learn how to do that?"

"Aye, it's simple really. Since I'm out now you can take form of my elemental power. Granted that its wool but its super soft" she hugs herself as she smiles at her little achievement. How cute.

"Take my hand, and close your eyes. Then take in a deep breath, and chant 'elemental form I take thee'" I do as she says and chant what she told me. I feel my body grow warm as a soft pink glow appears around me. I open my eyes let go of Arise hand and walk to the mirror.

I look at arise and she giggles at me as my face was amused with this outfit. It was adorable it was a pale pink, nearly white. I was expecting a dress similar to Arise but this was quite different. It was wool in material; it was a one shoulder angle sleeved dress. It when to my mid thighs. On my angles and wrists I hand wool around them and my necklace had changed also into a wool chocker. My hair looked cute. It was still long but I had a wool headband on that was also pale pink. My eyes and everything had gone pale blue it all matches together well.

"Thank you Arise, Plue. You may leave now; I can't have the guild see you. They will ask questions" they both nod and disappear. I leave my apartment but lock the doors from the inside I want to see what made Natsu use my window instead of the door. I get to the window and steady myself and jump. Once I land gracefully I notice people star at me as I have a wide grin. That was great haha I think I'll have to do that more often. I started to run to the guild, I want to take a mission and see how much stronger I've gotten. I never noticed that I wasn't wearing shoes until I walked into the guild and everyone stared at my feet. I don't like shoes they just get in the way all the time. I walk over to the mission board and pull off a mission. Turning around I shout a hi to everyone, I walk to Mira-Jane and hand the request over. She looks at it them me.

"Lu, are you sure about this it's a hard mission?" she looked at me worried

"erm Lu? And yea I want to test my skill out I'll be fine" I give her a wide grin.

"Oh I hope it's okay if I call you that, it's cute like you " she giggles "okay if you're sure, be safe!" I run out waving, should I take the train to the client or just run I have pretty good stamina now.

Mira-Jane's POV

She sure is a sweet girl; I hope she does well on this mission. I know what I'll do.

"Natsu!" I shouted out.

"Oi, Mira what is it?"

"Lu took a hard mission, please follow her?"

"Okay" he sniffs the air and follows after her

Natsu's POV

I wonder if Luciana will mad at me following her, ah well she won't know. Hehe. Hang on she's not going on the train, well thank god. The mission must be nearby, I kept running after her. God she's fast I've been running for two miles now. I look around to see that I've just entry a small village, I stop running and follow her sent to the this large house. I listen carful at the window to the mission she's taking. I'm shock this does sound like a hard mission what on earth she was thinking doing this alone. I'm glad I came.

Lucy's POV

So after my meeting with the client, my mission it to take down this small hive of monsters. simple enough, I'll use my dragon powers from this mission. I'm excited I've never had to use them for a mission before. with this my hair changed to pink.

I run out of the client's house to the area he said, and I notice a familiar scent but soon shake it off. I walk to the cave and see the monsters; I'd say that there are about 10 to 15 on them. They look and see me and run up to me ready to attack well so am I! getting ready in a battle stance I decided to use my elemental dragon powers. Taking in a deep breath and close my eye's opening them I show determination.

"Roar of the Water Dragon" a burst of clear blue water comes out of my mouth and hits half of the monster knocking them out cold. I jump and mentally high five myself with my work

"Wing Slash of the Water Dragon" taking out the other half of the monsters. I summon out some rope made of water that keep my captures power to a minimum. That took less time than I thought I mentally high five myself. Dragging the monsters to the client house to collect the reward, I'm sure I saw a flash of pink. Ah well.

Natsu's POV

OMG, she's a and she never said anything. I have to go back to the guild and tell everyone. I start to run back it only takes me ten minutes since I'm so shocked. I burst into the guild and everyone stars. Mira comes out to me worried as she sees my face filled with confusion.

"Natsu, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No. Mira, she's fine I had to tell you. Has she told anyone about her powers?"

"No" the guild spoke in unison

"Well she's a dragon slayer, a water dragon slayer!" I look around the guild and my attention is caught by Gazille and Wendy they didn't seem to react like I thought. The couldn't have already know could they, I decide to go and ask them.

"Guys, did you already know?" before they could answer she walks back into the guild. So I run up to her I have loads of questions to ask her. I need answers!

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart x**


	11. Secretes

**Here's the next chapter :) Hope you like it! :D **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walk back to the guild happy that my mission was over quick, I thought I would come and see everyone. But they all stared at me, so I looked to Gazille and Wendy their faces were pale and worried. I notice that Natsu walks closer and closer to me and grabs my wrist pulling me other the bar. Now I'm worried and a little sacred. Mira-Jane notices my features change from a bright pink to a dull pale green.

"Lu, don't be worried he's just curios that all's" she tries to calm me but fails as he turns and looks me in the eyes, I can feel the small stars start to rotate but on one notices.

"Why didn't you say you were a dragon slayer? "he asked still starting into my eyes; I could feel my checks heat up.

"Who said I was, I don't like to talk about my magic leave me alone" I try to get up and leave but he just pulls me back and I bash into his hard chest as I become more embarrassed, making my features turn white, making Mira giggle.

"Please, I saw you. You're a water dragon slayer! What happened to your dragon? Did he they disappear on July 7th X777?"

"I guess since you saw me I can't lie anymore about it." Since he saw and they know now I should tell them the truth at least part of it.

"Yes, I am a dragon slayer but not a water one. Natsu since you must have followed me on my mission, you saw me use one attribute. I'm known as an elemental dragon slayer." Everyone's draws dropped as they contained to listen.

"As for my teachers, I left them not the other way around but as for when I cannot recall, I'd rather not all I know is that it was a while ago and it was necessary"

"You left them! How could you dragon love their children and you leave them so easy?" shouted out an angry Natsu.

"I had to it hurt so much but I had no choice. As a fellow dragon slayer, you understand about mate's right!?" he just nods as I explain.

"Well my teachers were a mated pair, and my mother dragon had passed away. Meaning I couldn't stay it would only hurt my dragon father more being reminded about her and that was years ago." That's all I could tell them it was part the truth but not the whole truth. Everyone stared at me with sympathy. Natsu looked shock; he must have thought that I didn't care about my dragons.

"I'm sorry Luciana, but you should have told us!" with that he hold me close to him as I start to tear up. "To watch your parent's pain and force yourself to leave. Your very brave." He held me for a moment longer then l looked to him and he had a wide grin. "It's decide, I challenge you Lu-Lu!" wait did he call me Lu-Lu. I just nodded as we walked out of the guild. They all placed bets 75% on Natsu and 15% on me. O how they underestimate me. Everyone came to watch including master. I wink at him.

"Don't hold back, Natsu!" he laughs

"I like would!"

We stand waiting for someone to make the first move. I use one of my weakest attacks which are about the same level as Loke's attracts so still pretty strong.

"Vine grip" I shout as vies come out of no were and start to whip him. he hold he arms above his head to shield his eyes, now filled with determination.

"Fire Dragon Wing Slash" he jumps and runs hitting me causing very little damage. So he is serious before I could attack he shouts.

"Be serious now. I know you can do better than that!" okay then I'll finish this now.

"Okay you asked for it. Elemental Dragons Roar." Everyone look shocks as a jet stream of different elements hit Natsu directly. Knocking him out cold, everyone cheers to my susses. I hear nothing but look over to Natsu, as a tear drops down my check I run over to him as a tear drop falls on his check. Everyone just stars confused everyone that is but Master, Gazille and Wendy. I place my hands on the side of his head as I'm over ridden with guilt. Everyone can see my features now turn drown, as I close my eyes, white a white glow appears around him as I heal his wounds. I shouldn't have been so stupid, I hurt my mate. I only just got him back even if he doesn't know it!

"Lu-Lu, why are you crying?" I look up to see him smiling through his defeat. all I could do is hug him to the ground as he hold me back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was stupid I never should have gone used that move! I don't want to hurt my slayer kin ever. Especially not you Natsu" I stop myself dam it did I just confessed, dam it quick make up a story. He looks confused and the others sweat dropped with that.

"I mean that, my Dragon mother loved the fire element, and because of it I'm really attached to that element and all its users." Good cover Lucy

"O..okay Lu-Lu." We get up and everyone walks back into the guild and me and Natsu just star at each other for a few moments. I look in his eyes as he seems to recognize something.

Natsu's POV

For some reason I feel drawn to her, I don't even know her. She was sad that she hurt me even when I asked for it. I had only just noticed that her eyes were brown, they looked so familiar. She was familiar. Her voice, her personality her eyes. Luce. It was all I could think. How I missed her, especially when Lu-Lu talked about her Dragon parents. Ingneel always said that the pain of your loss was too much for us. I was hurt all the time, but since Lu-Lu came I feel light why that is? We just started at each other. I hadn't notice how close we were or how we were in the guild without hands on each other's. We snapped out of it when Mira giggled and Lu-Lu featured turned white, hmm I wonder why white.

"Natssssuuuu"

"Happy pal, where you been? You missed my awesome fight"

"You lost!" I looked to see Lu-Lu respond at last

"Natsu you lost. Who to?" I just pointed as he giggled at me

"I best be going bye Natsu, everyone" I watch as she left the guild, by heart felt empty again. But why Luce's my mate I need her yet I still feel a need for Lu-Lu. So I decide to walk to her apartment and watch her, I covered my sent with the flowers from her window. I watched as she walked into the shower and came out 20 minutes later. I can hardly take my eyes off her as she walks with just a towel on. Her skin simmered as the water trickle down her face. Hang on are those scales, now I really can't help but stare, she's beautiful like a dragon herself. She sits at her table and pulls out a key; it looks very family as a spirit appears in the room. Loke. How he's Luce's spirit I stop myself from jumping into her room as I listen to her conversation.

Lucy's POV

I call out Loke, he give the best advice. I'm so confused, he looked at me as if he know who I was.

"Loke, I need help. He looked at me as if he knew who I was. I mean the real me." With that he sits next to me, I cancel my identity spell I hate that constant changed being so open I want to be me again.

"Princess, maybe you should just go back to who you really are. It's clear that its hurting you, and if Natsu doesn't realise who you are its going to hurt him. I can sense that he feels attached to you as Luciana. He loves you no matter what you've done to hide yourself." I hear a gasp that's not from me or Loke. I see the curtains move and know that it's not the wind.

"Loke, leave I need to go to the guild someone knows" he nods and leaves. Knowing that my secret will be out soon I put on my dress from yesterday and prepare to meet everyone. I leave using my window and pick up his scent. I jump down and cry as I run to the guild. I've done it again, hurt my mate and my family.

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart x**


	12. Your Back

**Hey everyone heres the nect update :D x**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I can't believe it Lucy, my Luce your back. I have to tell the others. I know she can scene that I've been there so I run. As I run I remember something that Igneel taught me.

*Flashback*

"Natsu, there will be one person in your life other than your mate who if you should ever meet. You will need to protect and care for."

"Okay dad, who is this person?"

"She's not a person son. She's a dragon the offspring of the dragon queen and her mate. Her name is Luciana."

"Dad have you ever seen her?"

"All we dragons have seen her Natsu" he brings his head down to the ground as he looked into the child's eyes.

"Why is she special?"

"She is said to be the one thing in which all darkness would vanish. Leaving pure light in everyone's hearts"

*Flashback Ends*

Luciana, Lucy are you the same? I kept running. I stop outside of the doors and I looked to the sky and saw s clear sky. The sky had never been so clear since Lucy left my head felt like it was going to explode. Kicking the door open everyone all they could do is star at me, since I already had their attention.

"Everyone Listen" I pause "Luciana. She's, she's L…lu…cy!" no one dared speak, Erza and Gary walk up to me in disbelief.

"Natsu, are you sure? If she Luciana was Lucy then she would tell us. Beside their magic is different, and they look different. It can't be her" spoke out Erza who had a tear in her eye. She would always cry with guilt and angry when she heard her name.

"When you say it like that it does sound hard to believe. But I know it's her, the scent may be different and so might her look but magic changes those things is so desired. It had to be her. It has too. I saw Loke!"

The guild was blinded in a bright white glow with an immense magical presence. Everyone was shocked, other than the Master, Gazille, Wendy, Levi and the exceeds. They all smiled and ran to the door unaffected by the magic presence. It was a warm familiar feeling.

"Hello Fairy Tail. It's nice to see you all" a soft sweet voice spoke out as the light died down. Showing a tall blond women, pale skinned, brown eyes with small stars in the corners.

Lucy's POV

So Natsu told them, I'm not surprised. If I'm going back I best make an entrance. I see that the doors are already open, so using my magical aura I let them know I'm here. Soon I feel my small group come to me with smiles. I'm happy too, I can be home as me.

"Hello Fairy Tail. It's nice to see you all" as I turn the magic down. I notice some people have tears in their eyes, other can't speak. Some even faint but some guys had a noise bleed.

"Well, I guess that Natsu has told you who I am. And it's all true, I'm home minna." I look at the ground feeling ashamed for lying to them for this past week. Tear drops down my face and I cry out feeling that I'm going to fall to the ground. I wait for the floor to hit me, but instead I feel two strong arms holding me. I finally look up and see Natsu, looking into my eyes. I couldn't speak so I just cried out, making him hold me tighter. I burry my face into the crook of his neck, I take in his intoxicating scent of my beloved as I feel him do the same to me making us both blush. We break away for a moment.

At that point the guild screamed and ran up to me pouncing on both me and Natsu. As we are tacked to the ground I feel Natsu hold me the tightest as I feel the tears of the guild hit my checks, the one I noticed most of all was Natsu's his face that looked pained was now filled with joy.

Once everyone back away, they all cried out.

"We're sorry." A few minutes later once everyone had calmed a little Erza came over.

"Lucy!" oh crap I fear the worst when instead my head bashed against her hard armour "never leave me again okay! I'm so sorry that we forget about you, called you weak. I have no idea what came over us!" she cried as she held me tight. Oh Erza I know why, but I can't tell you all. I must protect you as much as possible.

Master jumped form the bar and looked at me, I give him a nob approving that I will tell them everything. They do deserve to know what I am, and who I am. I haven't told master about my dreams, I can't have him worrying about that. Letting go of Erza I walk to Master.

"Everyone Listen, I know we are all very happy that Lucy is back with us. But she has many things she needs to explain to you all please be patient with her." Thanking with a nob I walk to the stage with holding the microphone, composing myself to tell them everything.

"First of all, I want to say sorry for everything I've put you all through. And thank you for welcoming me home." I pause as they all shout 'don't be silly we should be sorry'. My attention remains on Natsu, I feel such need to be near him, and his scent calms me. And as if he knew what I was thinking he jumped onto the stage, grabs my hand and gives a reassuring smile. Unknowingly I lean into the crook of his neck and take in his scent. Causing his face to blush hard as the guild give wolf whistles. Noticing what I was doing I moved away slightly.

"I have many thing to tell you about myself. I hope that you can still accept me once you all know. First off I'll tell you my real name, it is in fact Luciana Heartaphilla." I paused as I felt Natsu's hand hold onto me tighter, knowing that he already knows part of who I am. "Secondly, I…I'm not actually a human." I stop and look around as they all looked confused trying to piece together what I am. Maybe it would be best if I showed them instead. It's quite strange to explain. "I know you all want to know what I am but I think showing you will be the better thing to do. And I will explain everything" no one speaks as we all run to the deep forest where I know it's safe for everyone.

"Keep your distance everyone." They all step back not knowing what to expect. With that I turn into my true form. People gasp and some stutter out.

"Y…you're a Drag…oon"

All I can do is nod and look into the small stream that was near us. I notice that my horns had grown and in my dragon form I had a necklace made up of different symbols. And my Fairy Tail Mark was imprinted on my scales next to my right eye, my mark was now golden. I didn't want to turn back just yet, I felt much more as ease in this form. I look away feeling like a monster to everyone, I have a single tear drop which had golden flacks in it dropping into the stream.

I feel someone holding tight onto my leg, shocked I turned around and saw Natsu holding tight as he tears drop onto my scales. Moving my head to face him, he then holds onto my face and I nuzzle into him. I turn back into my human form as he holds so much more, scared that I'll disappear again. We look into each other eye's his delicate fingers trace around my right eye and finally he speaks.

"Your back! Welcome Home"

"Natsu" I cried as I held him tight not wanting to let go.


	13. Her True Self

**Here's the next update hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes guys :D **

* * *

They all stayed in the forest, since Lucy felt more at peace in the wild. She was a dragon after all. Once everyone had come used to the idea of a dragon being a guild member, they were over joyed but more so to the fact that Lucy was home. They would accept her no matter what.

Natsu's POV

Once she had changed into her true from, I could feel that she was sad. I never would have known that my Luce was a dragon, this explains her powers but she was the offspring of the dragon queen which means that she's the dragon princess. And she's mine! I'm never letting her go after this never!

When I held onto her in her dragon form, it reminded me so much of Igneel when he would comfort me. I missed him, but the pain ended when I was with her. I need her, I just hope that she needs me as much.

Lucy's POV

I knew everyone would have loads of questions, so how do I do this let them ask questions and answer for them to put it together or cut out the middle man. Cut out the middle man.

"I know you all have many questions to ask me. So to save some time and I'll tell you everything you need to know." I wait as they all sit on the ground and I join them I feel my group sit at once side of me and Natsu at the other.

"I was born a dragon, my mother and father was my teachers. My mother was the protector of the heavens and stars. And my father was an elemental dragon. My mother passed away, on the day the dragons disappeared. My official title is Princess Luciana the Heavenly Elemental Dragon, but there is more that I hadn't told anyone. Yes I am a dragon but you also know that there are God slayers?" I pause allowing people to responded with a nod or a 'yea' "well, I too am what you would say a goddess as well as a dragon. I'm one of a kind, you can only be a dragon or a god, but somehow I was born to be both, I was told that I am both because before my father was a dragon he was an elemental god but when dragons find their life partner the males change into what the females need, in this case it was a dragon, I am proud to be both what I am. My parents were the rulers of the dragons, we are here to protect our dragon kin. Because I was unable to take my mother place it was my fault that the dragons left. I'm sorry, Natsu, Wendy and Gazille. I'm sorry I was too weak to keep your parents here to protect them." I pause allowing the dragon slayers to come to terms with the fact I caused them pain since before I knew them. Natsu and the other stare at me, they don't look sad or angry but why.

"Luce, you weirdo. Why are you sorry? It's not your fault you would have only been a child and you just lost your mother and father on the same day. We could never expect anyone of us to be as strong as you have been!" I try not to cry because it's not the time, instead I lean over to Natsu and give him a small peck on the check, and I can feel his face heat up.

I see Gray about to speak out for everyone. "What does he mean your father, your mother died not him?"

"Well, as I said before. When we dragons or slayers lose your mates, the pain is so unbearable that it slowly kills us. I stayed with my father in human form as a way to try and keep him from killing himself. I'd lost him that day but his life was still there, I couldn't let him go. As his offspring I had to keep his life in any way I could" every looked at me with pride seeing strength that they never knew I had. I diced to continue.

"Once I left home, I knew father could live for a while. There was only so long I could keep trying. I left and came here as Lucy, I was taught how dragons have slayer children and I knew if I found them I would do my best to help them. It was the only way I could feel relief from stealing away their families. So that's basically it, this is who I am. I understand if you do not wish to know me anymore." I stand and was about to walk away, I hadn't noticed that my clothing was different or that my guild mark had moved. Before I could step away, I felt some tug on my hand. I look around and expected to see Natsu, but instead it was Gray.

"Don't you dare!" what?

"Lucy, how can you think we won't have you home were you belong!?" Erza, I look to see her in tears again

"Luciana" I tuned to see my sprit Yasmin

"You need to be here, everyone accepts you. They aren't made at you. Their happy your home!" With that she disappeared I cried a little as Gray let go of my hand. I was about to run into the forest to scream out but I was soon picked up bridal style and being carried back to the guild. I tried to squirm but it was useless. I look to my captor and saw Natsu who looked angry.

Natsu's POV

How can she think we won't accept her? She my mate I love her no matter what! I'm never letting her go not ever. Before she could even think of running away I grab her bring her back to the guild to calm down.

Once we arrive everyone goes their separate ways. I sit away from everyone as they ask how she's been, what she's been doing. It's getting late so she says good bye to everyone. I follow close behind to make sure she's fine. She starts to walk towards the forest again, I get worried that she's going to leave so I follow her. She doesn't seem to notice me.

It hadn't registered with me how reveling her outfit was. Before she wear a dress that covered her well and her mark had moved it was much smaller now and in golden next to her right eye. Now she wore a very short shirt which was made from leaves and vines crawled along her legs with small leaved and flowers dangling off the side. The vines cross over her stomach as her top is a small crop top also make of leaves. Not that I'm complain about her new look I just wish that the others didn't get to see her like this, she mine and no one else's. she approaches the stream that we was at before and looking into the water, slashing some water onto her skin, slowly she turns around with her left hand on her right shoulder and right hand on her waist. She looks beautiful, with the moon light glistening on her skin showing some small scales. She started to sing in a soft slickly voice, as she sings I notice that I was captivated by her.

_"__Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world because it?s all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

_Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip on the road that leads you_

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I got to know, till then when can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_I got to know, when can I see you again?_

_Don't close your eyes because your future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_Let me know before I wave goodbye_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when, when can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?"_

For the first time I saw her, the real women I loved.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it till next time :D**  
**Charlie Heart x**


	14. Mates

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I havn't updated for a while had exams and course work deadlines. So I'm gonna do a triple update for you all. :D Hope you like it, warning there is lemon up and coming in the next chapter!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I knew Natsu was following since I left the guild. I didn't mind I wanted him to follow me. I needed to be alone with him. I need to tell him he's mine I can't risk losing him again! I reached the stream and cooled myself with the water allowing to show my scales in the moon light. I sing s to try show him I know he's there and that I care. Acting as a charm to bring him closer to me. I decide to call out to him.

"Natsu, I know your there. I can smell you a mile away!" I say charmingly

"Oh… so you did notice me. I'm sorry for lurking in the shadows" he looked sincere

"It's alright, I'm quite happy to see you. Alone" he gulped

"Luce, I know that I am hour bound to protect you since you're the one Igneel taught me about. You didn't tell anyone about your untold fate did you?"

"No I haven't. Only the slayer's, Levi and the exceeds know. Please keep it that way."

"Of course Luce. You know I am very sorry about what I did to you."

"Natsu, please don't be. I hold no angry towards you or anyone. You know I have something I really need to talk to you about" I gasp as he looks me in the eyes

"Oh yeah, well me too. Can I go first please?" I best let him to save humiliation

"Uhu"

"Luce, there is this person who I'm meant to be with but I don't know if she loves me back. W..What should I do?"

Oh crap he's talking about Lisanna isn't he, the pain I can't keep him waiting "She'd be a fool not to love you. She's a lucky girl. If I were you I would just tell her, no I have a better idea. Hold her hand under the moonlight. Look into her eyes, and with your other hand hold her chin gently. Slowly move to her ear and whisper to her what you want to say and just kiss her"

"Really, you think I should do all that?"

"Yea, I do. You should do it soon, girls can't wait forever." I was about to walk away when grabbed my hand.

Natsu's POV

Wow, Luce that is so romantic. I hope you like what I'm going to do. Before she could walk away I grab her hand and pull her close to me. Her face grew red and her eyes glittered in the moonlight. I could see a small formation of scales around her eyes which made her more beautiful. I do as Luce says grabbing her chin gently I move close to her ear. And I whisper

"Luce, the stars hold no bound when you bask in their glow. Will you be forever mine Luciana Heartaphilla" I take a quick glace into her eyes as a small tear appears in the corners. I take my chance with her mouth open to kiss her. My mind went blank all I could think about was never letting her go. Her scent overpowered me as out tongues danced for what seem like hours I pull her close as her arms latch around my neck. I felt so filled with joy that when we broke for air. We could hardly speak. I wait for her to answer me. But what she then was something that I did not expect.

Lucy's POV

He just kissed me, does this mean he loves me. He asked me to be his forever, I'm dreaming aren't I? As we break for air I realise that he was serious. He was mine and I was him, I was about to answer him when I let go him and ran deeper into the forest. I have no idea what come over me, my instincts told me to play with him. Get him to chase me and just at that point my mind went blank as my instincts completely took over. I knew what I was doing and I love the thrill of him chasing me, the wild look in his eyes , as if he was hunting me down. I could hardly contain my excitement. Come back to reality I stopped running and turned to face him. He stops a few feet away trying to piece together why I ran he looked scared.

"Natsu, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run, my instinct took over and said that I had to run so you'd chase me. I'm sorry" I bow to show I'm serious. He looked confused.

"Natsu, are you saying that I'm your mate?" he just nods unable to speak he waits for my answer. I know as soon as I accept everything will change. We will change we'd claim each other right here right now and nothing would stop us. Before I can accept he must know how this will change him.

"Natsu, you search for the answer only I can give. But you must understand, if I accept you, in return you accept me is that alright?"

"Without a doubt in my mind" he partially roars in husky voice sending chills down my spine.

"In accepting me, it means that you will change and become what I am. Are you okay with that?" he walks over and grabs my hands softly and kisses my check

"Nothing will stop me from claiming you. I love you Luciana, I love you with all my heart. As a human or as a dragon your still my mate. If I change into what you are I do not care, it simple means that I get an eternity with my beloved." I place my arms around his neck pulling him closer and closer I come close to his ear and whisper.

"I Luciana Heartaphilla accept and devote my life and soul to you Natsu Draganeel. For now and the whole of eternity"

"I Natsu Draganeel, accept and devote my life and soul to you Luciana Draganeel! To change what I am and be the thing you need" at that moment we looked each other in the eyes and kissed like it was never going to end. Tongues exploring each other mouths tracing our sharp canines and we can't seem to come close enough. His hands move roughly up and down my side, my hands latching into his hair and pulling on it tight gains a small growl for him and our breath becomes harsh and deep. Feeling out instinct take control we fight for dominance.


	15. Private Part

**Hey sorry for the late updates! Warning this chapter is lemon based. Will update soon, hope you like it" :)**

* * *

The moment out lips met devoting ourselves to each other for life, I felt a heat pool in the pit of my stomach and an uncontrollable need to be closer to Luce and take her, claim and mark her. I was filled with ecstasy as my hands roughly pulled at her side snapping parts of her clothing. Gaining small moans from her soft delicate lips. I can barely hold myself back anymore, she tries to fight me for dominance but loses as I force her against the truck of a tree. Gaining a small grunt as the push of her body against the tree and mine push into hers. I can feel her body heat, her scent becomes so intoxicating I can hardly pull myself away. Stopping for a moment I look into her eye and see my reflection in them, my scales have formed around my eyes as they blaze like wild fire. I look like a predatory animal ready to take my kill.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, I can't believe that this incredible woman, no dragon was mine, and I was hers. Nothing could make this moment in life better. She cups my check and I do with hers as we prepare to take the last step before our lives change. Closing her eyes she tilts her head revealing her exposed neck, I don't hesitate to nibble on her skin, making her knees a bit weak and her scent more arousing. She starts to moan much louder now, taking this moment I bit down hard into her neck. I taste her blood in my mouth, it tasted sweet like honey. As I move away her blood drops down from my lips and she catches her breath between her small scream of pleasure. In return I too tilt my neck allowing her access. Her tongue was soft as it licked and pulled at my skin causing my groin to push up against hers as the heat increases. She bits down, the feeling of her bite against my skin was unimaginable. I felt complete, loved, happy and so excited. Once she moved away she too had my blood dripping from her mouth, taking in this magical sight we pull each other into a much needed heated erotic kiss.

I take a step back as I feel my mark heat up, causing me to breath hard and my groin to want more. So much more. I wanted her right now, to take her hard and please her to her every demand. I sense she feels the same too as her eyes are filled with lust and want, her once shy hands now holding a tight grip on her breast as she moans out for more. Taking another step closer to her, a grab her harshly and start working on her neck bites and nipping around her mark. Making her scream my name begging out more. I hold her tight placing her on the ground so that she looks up at me. I hover above her as I place myself between her now spread legs.

It was unbeliever, how much I needed him how much I wanted him to take me with so much force and never ever to let go. His scent made me body shiver, I could smell his lust and want. He was such as handsome man and a very handsome soon to be dragon. As he works on my neck I feel a strange sensation in my lower area as it tingles and heats up causing Natsu to groin and grunt with satisfaction. My half closed eyes notice a change in his appearance. His once normal back now had a pair a red dragon wings with a small tail appearing from behind then, shaking with excitement, I glance to my back and notice that I too have small wings and tail. This thrilled me and his tail moved towards my skirt rubbing against my leg cause me small scream of him name. He soon noticed that my own tail was now stroking up and down his leg causing his to moan out into my neck pushing him closer to him. My need for him grew my hands in his hair pulling his mouth down to my neck. He moved down to my collar bone as his hand rips away my top revealing my breasts. His eyes glimmer at the sight as he pushing his hips into mines more. He doesn't hesitate to trash my skirt and panties.

Without warning his mouth latches on to my breast and his tail now strokes up and down along my slit. I cry out.

"AHH Natsu, t…that's feels. Oh my god Don't s…stop" he just roars in response. My hands now move and start to stroke his chest as I start to pull off his shirt and unblock his pants. My tail had wrapped around his length, it felt large and hot I just wanted to feel it more without his cloths causing his tail in response to tease me harder.

I feel her wrap around my length making it harder. I pull away from her breast as my hands do the work for me, I notice at last the wing and tails we both had. I'm actually thankful for them I hadn't noticed my tail worked along her slit and hers on my length. Oh god her scent in the air was lust filled with the forest. She was defiantly excited and so was I, I thought back to just grad her hands behind her back and enter her now, gain control of my new features I pull them away from her and she begs.

"Natsu, please don't ,don't stop"

"My love, just wait you will feel things that you will think about for days and never want to have stop" pulling my hand from her breasts I move them slowly to her slit and rub harshly on her clit cause her shout out, my other hand grabs her ass and squeeze it. She just pushes herself closer, so she likes it rough. Good because I certainly won't be going easy on her. My hand now moves as it entrance her. My god she's so tight, her walls suck me in like glue and she scream out in pleasure.

"Ahh Na…Natsu" she came so easy. I can't wait.

"Luce, get on your knees now" she looks at me with pure pleasure as I spank her hard her breath so harsh and her sent overwhelming. She did as she was told and pulled down my pants followed by my boxers. My length plopped out, so swollen and hard. Her hands hold onto it gently as she rubs it against her check, and give a small peck to the tip, almost making me cum. This women why didn't I do this sooner.

"Oh god Luce!" she smiles up at me and places my length in her mouth at first moving agonisingly slow and then faster and fast. Her tongue swirls around the tip and she goes. My head fly's back and I moan out her name. I reach my climax. She pulls away and she using her breasts she massages my length causes me to cum all over her face and breast. "LUCE" I pant hard as she stands up in front of me. The moonlight reflecting of her skins as scales from all over, her clothing tattered on the ground. Her tail wrapper around her leg and wings covered her shoulders. She was bright red and breath harsh. I couldn't wait any long. I jumped onto of her forcing her back to the ground as I hover above her and kissed her neck causing her to moan more, it didn't take long for me to be hard again. My length poked against her clit caused a small girly roar from her, pushing my length into her entrance. I notice she has a small tear in her eyes; I wipe it away and pause for a moment till she gives me the all clear.

"Shit. Luce your so… ah tight"

"Natsu, you feel great don't stop" I pushing hard causing her to moan as the pain causes her to scream out in pleasure as her juices flow over me.

"Don't worry I don't intend to!" I star to go slow but then she begs me to go faster and harder and deeper. God how did I get such a women. I pull her up into a sitting position make me go in deeper as she was coming close to her end, as so I was I. I slap her ass and she scream between pain and pleasure her erect nipples rubbing against me chest as out heated body's couldn't get close enough. She latches onto my neck as her climaxed reached for the second time. I don't give her time to catch her breath as I turn her over and start all over again, slapping her more with one hand and pinch her erect nipple with other. I reach my limit and she reaches hers.

"NATSU!" she screams and in return I scream her name "LUCY" Her walls now clamped around me, I thrust a few more times as my speed exploded into her. We sit there for a minute to calm down. We looked each other in the eye and smiled.

"I love you Natsu Draganeel"

"I love you too Luciana Dragneel" we both speak before falling onto the ground holding each other.

"Common Luce, I'm ready for round two!" she giggled at me and jumps on top we sent the whole night in each other embrace, loving and holding each other not wanting to stop the pure ecstasy we felt.


	16. Telling The Guild

**Here's the last of the triple update. Hope you've liked them. Sorry for any mistakes with spelling and what not. :)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I wake up, and see my beloved Natsu next to me with an arm waist holding me into his chest. I didn't want to move just jet so I nuzzle my head into his chest. A few moments later I feel him wake and move his hand into my hair as he plays with it.

"Morning Natsu" I look up and smile, but also a but shock as I noticed his features from last night are still there, along with a small pair of horns. Oh he's going to love this I remember in our S-Class mission he found this sort of thing cool.

"Morning errr… what do I call you? You've got a few different names so I don't actually know what to call you." Awh bless him

"Well, Natsu as my mate you get the honour have having a special name for me if you so wish."

"If that's the case then, I'll call you Luce. I don't want to change that about you! I have to ask when did you get these horns and why do we still have these, you know adaptations?"

"I don't know really, maybe it's a sign of marking. It should fade away soon. We can just say it was a prank someone put on us."

"Okay, not that I'm complain. You suit this look. My little dragoness. "He winks and me making me blush.

"Natsu, we should head back its mid-day already the guild will be worried. And we've got a bit of explain to do."

"Okay Luce. But what about our cloths? They kind of got trashed last night." I guess he's right, I'm sure he can use this technique I do now.

"Natsu. Hold my hand, close your eyes and say 'Elemental form I take thee'" as I spoke my clothing changed to Natsu's form. It was a short red strapless dress. With a slit on the right side of the skirt, and an orange flame pattern along the side of it. He does as I tell him; opening his eyes he's shocked to his outfit. After all it took my form. He wore an open white shirt with a golden collar, and a pair of golden shorts with white flame stitching. We both didn't wear shoes he just stared at me amused without outfits. They even made room for our features.

Natsu's POV

We start to walk out of the forest hand in hand; we didn't speak a word we didn't need to. I decided to try something I am gave my wings a small flap and noticed I was lifting myself of the ground. Luce look and giggled and followed my lead. Ha-ha what a surprise for the guild. Since we both discover we can fly, it takes us one a minute or two to reach the guild door.

She looks at me and I her, still holding hands we walk into the guild. Everyone turned around unable to speak. The girls giggled and the boys gave me a chorus of cheers. They seems to notice our hands before the others features. I get pulled away by Gary and Gazille as Lucy is pulled away by the mass crowed of girls.

"Oi, flame brain what's with the get up and the wings and all?" hmm Gray Mr obvious much.

"Well to be honest I don't know. I agreed to something and then this sort of happened. But I don't mind" I turned and looked over to Luce who also looked and smiled. I felt some slap my back as Gazille chuckles. And I see master stood next to me, he grabs my ear and pulls me into his office.

"Natsu" oh crap "congratulations! It's so good to see both my children happy. I warn you now hurt her and I'll set Erza onto you!"

"Aye" I was too scared to say anything else.

"Natsu, make sure she's always happy. I worry about her so much she keeps secrets in her heart. But I know she means well." With that I nod and head out of the door and the girls then case after me threating me that I hurt Luce I will pay! I run over to Luce and hug her tightly, then hiding behind her as she giggles at me. She's so cute when she's like this.

Lucy's POV

When Natsu crouch behind me, I felt so happy with the strange need to keep him protect from the girls in the guild. I felt strange when the all got too close to him. But I guess that's natural for dragons. Think of which I really should take Natsu away for a month at least and help him with everything. He seems fine now but he needs to learn about how to control his dragon form.

"Natsu, I'm going to see mater for a bit. Don't leave okay?"

"Like I would" he giggles turning his attention to Mira-Jane who asks him hundreds of questions. Leaving him I walk to Masters Office and walk in.

"Ah Lucy. I've got to say I didn't expect things to move so quickly between you and Natsu. I never expected for your new features do you know why this is?"

"Honestly I'm not so sure. Master I need to take Natsu away for a while. One of the conditions about my bond with Natsu is that he is now what I am. He needs to train for a month at the most. I promise I will protect him and train him well."

"Lucy, if it is for his wellbeing I will not stop you. I know you will care for him well. Have fun on your trip dear" I thank him and walk to Natsu, who looks please to see me. Taking his hand I sit next to him.

"Natsu, we need to leave for a while"

"What why?"

"You need to learn how to manage what you are. It's not for long and I'll be with you!" I give him a wide grin. He just smiles knowing I'm right. Taking his hand I lead him out of the guild knowing master will explain to the others. I lead him to the forest again as I turn into my dragon form signalling him to climb on my back.

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart :D x**


	17. Dragon Nightmares

**Here the next update. Hope you like it sorry for any mistakes. I do not own anything other than my made up characters **

* * *

Natsu POV

I wonder where we're going; we've been flying for half an hour now. I look over to Luce's face and notice that her eyes now had a fire pattern around them. I can't help but wonder what I'm going to look like. I hope I look like Igneel his look was awesome. Luces is good too, but more special to me. I hope I look special to her too. I hadn't noticed that we landed till she shock me off her back. Turning back to her human form, she holds my hands and leads me to a nearby stream I have no idea where we were so I just follow her. Stopping she turns around and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Natsu, there are a lot of things you need to know about your new form. The first thing is that it can change as you've seen with me. It's not a bad thing it shows the happiness in our lives. The colour of our scales and wings change only a little with the adding of new colours. Theses colours represent the importance of family. In my scales they are blue rimmed and blue tipped wings showing the connection I hold with the guild, but this applies to most dragons with coloured rimmed scales no matter the colours." I love the way she talks such a silky smooth voice. "Okay now, I'm going to help you turn into this form. Come here!" I step over to her "Now close your eyes. Calm your mind. Think about the most important thing in your life." She makes me blush as if I need to have a calm mind to think about her. "you don't need some chant to activate this you just focus on that thought and let it take over" I do as she says, letting my love for her take over. I hear her take a few steps away. I can't be doing this right it's been like 30 minutes already and nothing's happening. Noticing my frustration she takes my hand as I feel her magical travel through me. It's so calming and natural I let it take over as I feel myself change.

Opening my eye's I notice I'm taller and Luce is much shorter. I try to reach my hand to her but stop when I see a dragons claw. Shocked I looked into the stream and saw a dragon looking back. It didn't look like Igneel, he was a red dragon this one I saw was pink! With black eyes and a red Fairy Tail mark next to me right eyes the same as Luce. I also had a fire symbol in each corner of my eyes with small white swirls and stars around my eyes. I looked; well I looked so girly what the hell. I'm supposed to be a fire dragon not a pink pansy. I was about to shout out my frustration when instead of words came a roar. I looked to Luce and she just laughed and changed forms to calm me.

'Natsu, dear calm down. What's wrong? Aren't you happy you're a dragon I thought this is what you wanted' How can she be talking to me, she nuzzled along my face.

'Luce, how is this happening?'

'Well since we're both dragons we can talk to each other in this form but I've never tried to talk to humans in this form so it could work but maybe only with our mates'

'Okay, and to answer your questions. I am happy it's just, I'm pink! 'I said in a grumpy tone. She shook her head.

'Sweetheart, you're an idiot. You're not pink your red look!' I look again into the stream and notice that I was red but how?

'What I was pink a moment ago with a red guild mark now I'm red with a gold guild mark?'

'Your defiant red love. Your eyes are still adjusting to your new form, colours and everything changes so much like this. And your body was deciding on what best suits you as a dragon, the reason it was pink was because of you emotions. Don't worry I'll help you, by the way your look is special to me too!' I hear her giggle sweetly, my dear Luce how you make me feel much calmer.

'Luce, what do I look like? Can you explain anything about my scales and stuff like that?'

'Of course I can. Well you are a red dragon with white rimmed scales and white rimmed wings as I said before the colours change from one dragon to another but it shows out connection to our loved ones. But I've noticed that with my mother and father their rimmed scales matches, my mother was a cream colour dragon with green rims my father was a green dragon with cream rims. So I guess that means yours are white because of me and I'm guessing my blue features are now red?'

'Oh yea look at that your right' we chuckled together knowing that out bond was not only seen in human form but dragon too. 'But Luce why do we have patterns around our eyes?'

'Well I'm not sure about that, when I was little I asked my mother and father about that too but they didn't know either. It's strange I never saw this happen with the other dragons I met.'

'O okay'

I notice she looks tired so stop asking questions. I liked the thought that not only are me and Luce bonded to each other emotional and mentally but physical as well. She walks for a minute as I follow behind; she lays down in a small meadow filled with wild flowers. She lies on the ground and closes her eyes as sleep takes her. I lay nest to her, our heads touching as we rest.

Lucy's Dream

I run as fast as I can. Everywhere was on fire the sky is black. Looking round I see the guild crumbled into the ground as my guild mates collapsed on the ground unmoving some covered in blood with small bits of glass and rubble in their skin. I let out a blood curdling cry as I feel everyone's pain. Watching their home destroyed.

"It's fun to watch your silly worthless friend's pain isn't it?" I look to the source of the sound as see a tall man with raven black hair.

"Why are you here?" I run over to him and try to attack only for him to doge out of the way.

"Well Princess, I'm here to take away what you love. It makes me happy, feeling pain, seeing it, and causing it!" he walks slowly towards my family as I fall on the ground and hit my head. My hand against the ache I look up and scream

"No, No getaway from them. Have you no heart at all!?"

"No I don't" the strange man lets out an almighty war cry and runs over the mysterious group and then blackness takes over….

I wake with a growl as my dragon body moves with lightning speed. Realising it was just that dream again I look too see my mate sleeping soundly in his majestic form. He suited being a dragon well, he look fierce, and beautiful. I step closer to him and nuzzle his face. Turning away I start to run, slowly turning into my human form. I now wear a long white dress with golden rimmed angle sleeves. The back of the dress laces together like a corset, but lightly sit open as the gold ribbon trails down my back.

I stand in a small meadow allowing mist to settle around me. Because of my dreams keep returning after having them I run for a while and just listen to the earth. I hear the sound of animals running in the high grass, the low wind hitting the leaves, a trickle of water. After a few moments I turn around and return to Natsu. Once I reach him he still sleeps I stay in human form as I crawl between his claws and snuggle into his warmth, as he reacts and lets out a low growl. I let my sleep take over.

Natsu's POV

I felt her small body crawl into me, of course I knew she was awake. Before she left when I'd sneak into her room at night. I'd sit on her window and watch as she would have a nightmare; once she woke she always did the same thing. She would stand up go out to the river and sit with her feet in the water. I always used to think she was weirdo but, I never knew how much I admired her strength. Always facing her problems alone and still having a smile on her face. I open my eyes as the sun rises, it was a beautiful setting. I want to change back into my original form, Luce never told me how to change back. I guess it's the same as when changing into a dragon.

I relax as I let my feelings take over, feeling the glow of magic I turn back into my human form. I noticed that I still have my dragon features but I didn't care anymore, it connected us and I wanted people to know that they can't have her! I notice that I now wear a pair of black pants with a red belt and no shirt. I stretch out my arms and yawn, noticing Luce wake I walk over to her a look down to her as her eyes open and glowing.

Seeing my reflection I notice that my eye's held my dragon form and my guild mark moved too, it was now identical to Luce's also my hair was slightly redder. I pull her up from the ground and hold her tightly placing a small kiss on top of her head. Turning round we watch the sun rise, hoping that she'll open up about her nightmares. She quickly takes control as she pushes me to the ground and sits on my hips wiggling them to tease me. God knows that I can't resist. That was one of my favorite sunrises I ever seen. I loved her with all my life and soul, as she sat onto of me with the top of her dress hanging on her waist, her tail running up and down my leg with her wings causing her hair move. The sun shines behind her, her hair wild like a dragon main. Nothing could compare to this moment.

* * *

**Till Next Time Guys :)**


	18. Lessons

**Hey here the next update! As always I do not own anything other than my made up characters :P Enjoy**

**Dragon Form Talking in Bold :P**

* * *

Lucy's POV

After have our morning session of fun we lay on the ground as we catch our breath we turn on our sides and look into each other's eyes, I realise that fun times over and lessons begin again. All's well and good Natsu can change his form but his power needs to be trained. Getting up I place my dress back onto my shoulders he leans on his elbows at sits and watches as I turn to face him.

"Natsu, today we're going to be practice your fire dragon moves" he gins widely

"Really?" I nod "Awesome! I can't wait to try my moves in dragon form!" I look him straight in the eye.

"No, we will not in our natural forms. It's too dangerous for you! You need to control your powers in this form in order for your body to cope. And before we even try to as dragons you need to mediate a lot to control your emotions." I hear him sigh; he gets up and puts his pants back on. He waits for me to tell him what to do so I walk to him and peck his check. I bring him into the meadow that I was in a few hours ago. We stop as I point to him as to where I want him to stand.

"Natsu, first I want you to attack me with your roar. It will feel different than before but don't worry I'll be fine."

"But Luce I don't wanna attack you. What if you get hurt?"

"Awh Natsu, don't worry about me, I told Master I would care for you and I will. This is to help you." I reassure him.

Natsu's POV

I wonder what she means when she says it'll be too dangerous for me. I'm a dragon now, these where the powers I grew with. I guess she's just worried about me, I hope that she doesn't think I'm regretting becoming this because I never would. In the long run I'll be with Luce forever, and who wouldn't want an eternity with their mate. Especially one as beautiful and wonderful as mine!

"Okay, Luce I'll do as you ask" gosh I hope that she doesn't think I'm going soft, I'm still the dominate one in this relationship. I wonder what will feel different.

"Natsu, we start now!"

I prepare to roar when I start to feel funny "Roar of the fire dragon!" I blew my out my attack expecting it to be like always, instead once it was cast Luce jumped out of the way landing on her side in the meadow. I was blow back 15 feet, I laid flat on my back as I tried to catch my breath I her Luce get up and run over to me.

"Natsu, Natsu are you alright?" she looked worried I never noticed before but instead of her coloured rings around her eyes she now had faint fire patterns that seemed to grow much bolder with her worry.

"I'm fine Luce, that was…well that was different"

"Do you see why I wouldn't allow you to try this out in dragon form?"

I sigh realising the problem "Yea, Luce I do."

"Good, but after seeing that I think we'll have to mental train your emotions first. I thought you might work better with the raw power first but it just proves that your more of an emotional person. As I thought" She steps away and looks back "although you hardly show it" she gave me a cheeky wink and giggles lightly.

Getting back up I watch her for a moment as she sits in the meadow. I walk over and join her; with her eyes closed she looked so peaceful. I can't help but smile at her. Then suddenly she stands, I wonder why.

"Natsu, I want you to close your eyes and focus your mind." I close my eyes "right, now you to empty your mind and not let distraction take you!"

"Luce, what do you mean distractions?"

"Do as I say! You'll see what I mean" I do as she says and listen I hear her sit in front on me and I felt her hands on mine. I try to open my eyes and move closer to her but just as I move the smallest amount.

Lucy's POV

Placing my hands on his I know he'll try to move so I give him a warning. Once I sense that his mind is settled I use one of my powers. Because of having to train his mental emotions to help his magic he needs to learn to keep his self-calm with multiple situations. So I decide to start with one that he'll enjoy as well as find distracting. I close my eyes as I allow my magic to go through us both. I start to place images in his head and wonder what his reaction will be.

Natsu's POV

I start to feel her magic in me; keeping calm I start to see an image of Luce in a hot springs NAKED! Feeling completely emerged in this what I suspect to be an illusion I get up and walk to her.

"Natsu! Stop right there I said don't be distracted this is a test." I look round and can't see anyone but I guess that Luce is telling my telepathically. I can't help but wonder why she uses this illusion. "Well it's because you need to control your emotions no matter the situation, in life we must be prepared for an attack at any time. Whether it is in the mist of fear or passion" understanding her I sit back and close my eyes as I hear the sounds of the area change from the soothing water to a bunch of rowdy voices all which seem similar.

"Oi, flame brain basted come and fight me" I try my best to fight against my instincts when I realise I hear Ice Princess Voice I take a look to see myself in the guild. "Oi, idiot come on. You scared or summat I'll win!" I keep calm and just breathe.

"Well done dear. You're doing well!" I smile with success as I start to get the hang of the training. It was strange although it seemed easy it was taking its strain out on me. "Don't worry I know how tiring this is for you I have one more test before we do some physical training".

I prepare for another familiar image to appear, only to be shocked when I smell the metallic stench of blood in the air. I see the guild once again but the sky is black I see my friends and family in pain as blood drips from their body's covered in glass and rubble. I hear the cries of some of the females, and one in particular stands out making my heart stop. I look and turn to see Luce, with Wendy and Levy. She holds them tight as they crouch on the floor too scared to move. I feel my anger building up I start to run and look for the culprit of the devastation. I see a man dressed in back with black hair and red eye's 'Zefer' I start to run towards him when "Natsu, please remember what you're doing here. Stay calm don't lash out!" I try my best to stop with my fist now inches from his face I pull it back and close my eyes letting myself calm.

Opening my eye's I see Luce sitting in front of me with her eye's closed and her hands on mine. Leaning forward I kiss her forehead and pull one of my hands to her small horns as I start to touch them. Strangle she giggles and looks up to me.

"Ha-ha that tickles!" I giggle at her "you did very well Natsu, remember that no matter what you must keep calm." I feel worry with her now, why did she make that illusion with Zefer. I would never admit it but seeing Luce scared filled me with fear, I can manage anger and hate but not fear.

"Luce…I want to know why you showed me those images. And how?"

"Natsu, one of my powers is mental illusions. Like I said you must always be prepared, that's one reason why another was because your emotions are key to your power, before it was fuelled with emotion and now you must be calm. You was taught by Igneel that we are calm creatures by nature but fierce and powerful. He was right, but humans find it hard to attain peace with themselves so you was taught with emotions." She paused allowing me to take it all in "I showed you me to show the distraction of obsession and passion, the guild with Gray to was show the distraction of family. Although there's distracts are not negative they still pose a problem when using our power, which is why you must remain calm. But the last I showed the distraction of anger, hate, and fear. The negative is harder to fight than positive. By nature we are compelled to protect our loved ones but in this mist of destruction and death being calm will save our life." Once she finishes telling me, I start to understand why she's training me this way. So instead of question her further I let it go.

"Come on, time to start some physical stuff!" she winks and I follow her quickly

*~Time skip One Month after Training started~*

Natsu's POV

After completing both physical and mental training in human form Luce now says that when in dragon form it will be safe for me to use so I didn't need to be trained. We would turn into our natural forms every night so that I become more comfortable about it. When we got back we would have to tell the guild about the conditions of our bond. I couldn't wait to shove my new awesome look in that Iron bastards face and scary that Ice pansy out of his skin.

Elsewhere "Achoo" both Gazille and Gray shout out.

"Gazille-kun, Gray-kun someone's talking about you!" giggles Wendy

"Luce, are we going now? I want to show everyone about use both!"

"I do too, but I'm worried" she spoke looking to the ground. I knew she was worried that the guild would be unhappy with her for changing me and that I might be in regret about changing if the guild look down on her.

"Sweetheart, please don't worry I know that you think the guild might reject this change but that won't happen. Their family and they'd be happy for us! Plus even if they did look down on your for this I would have to burn their asses and give them nightmares for months with my new, totally amazing body! Which I will never ever be able to thank you enough for." I wish she'd stop worrying about her change to me. I wanted this I agreed to this, true when I first found out she was my mate I was content with the fact I have one life with her but now I get all of time Igneel was 700 years old if not more and he was still young!

"Natsu, how can you know that? I…I changed you took away your human life and replaced it with this" she changed into her dragon form** 'a creature that hides away, hidden with fear of death. My brothers and sisters are proud creatures and so are you. I bound you to me I was selfish I bound you to a weakling!'** how can she think so little of herself I choose to also turn into my dragon form. I face her and nuzzle her face and neck; I felt her damp face I never knew that a dragon could cry.

**'Would you listen to me? My dragoness, never in time we have been bound together have I felt more happy and loved. I love my life with you; I don't give a shit about what others think you've done to me. Be proud that your born this way, I was born human and given this extraordinary chance to be what my father and my life mate are! Never would I change any of this. Now look to my eyes'** she looks as her tears fade.** 'These marks right here' I point to the marking around my eyes 'they show that I belong to you because I accepted you, and you accepted me.'** Changing back into my human form and she follows as I hold her tightly. "These wings and tail show our bond. We are dragons with love so strong and pure that we can't hide who we really are. Please don't feel alone or weak! I need you I always have. You made me a better person, forgave me when I hurt you 4 months ago. You forgave me when you watched as I cut out your heart 4 months ago! And you still think you're the bad one here. You're the purest light in the whole sky; I will not let anyone say you changed me for the worse!" I stopped as she cried harder than even into my chest through her soft whimpers she kept saying thank you and sorry. I realize that she may not believe me now but one day I will make her.

* * *

**Till Next Time Everyone :D x**


	19. Home

**Hey Guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it... Once again I do not own anything!**

**'BOLD' when talking dragon to dragon**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm happy that Natsu won't allow me to feel like a bad person about changing him so much, it makes it much easier to go home to everyone.

"Natsu, do you want to fly home or would you like a lift?" I ask him smiling, I notice his eyes glitter with delight. Maybe because I'm allowing him to fly home who knows?

"I'm going to fly with you!"

"Okay, come on then" I start to run to a cliff edge and jump changing form instantly, I stop and notice him follow my lead as he jumps with the sun glittering in his forming scales. I admire him for having such faith in me. I let him catch up to me as we start to fly away.

**'We need to be really quick, no one can see us okay?'**

**'I got ya'** with that he flew as fast as possible ahead I watch in awe as she speeds away. I soon catch up with him. Only ten minutes later we see magnolia and out beloved guild. We land in the nearby forest, its mid-day so everyone will be at the guild by now. Walking close to the guild we hold hands and gain the familiar scent we both missed.

"Remember what I told you. Do not scare them or try to show off got it!" I warn him knowing that he would challenge the whole guild. Not that he couldn't it's the fact he shouldn't.

"But why can't I?" he moans like a child

"Grrr, how many times do I have to tell you!" now he's getting me anger as I feel the small scales form around my eyes which is never a good sign. "Because you baka they know your fricken powerful enough to beat them! Plus you could do so serious damage!"

"O...okay, please just calm down Luce. You know I wouldn't anyways" he winks at me

Natsu's POV

Hehe, even if she tells me not to I'm still gonna! Seeing the guild in sight I hold her hand tight as we run to the doors. Letting go of her hand I kick the door open.

"Erza, I challenge you!" I look to Luce as her eyes are the size of dinner plates

"NATSU, WHAT DID I TELL YOU GET HERE NOW!" oh no better run now.

After 10 minutes of running and a good slap around the head I walk over to Erza

"Sorry for my outburst, I should have known better" dam Luce, why does she make me do this…I grumbled to myself.

"Natsuuuuu" I turn to see happy fly straight into my chest with tears

"Happy, hey there you miss me?" I wink

"Don't leave again! I missed you waaaaa" I hug him. I notice master come towards us.

"Welcome home Natsu, Lucy. I'm guessing there's something on your minds, am I right?" he smiles up at us both.

"Right" we reply in unison. Master brought us both to the stage where everyone stood and stared at us.

"Brats, listen up these two have something that you need to hear!"

"Thanks Master" bowed Luce

"Minna, for those of you who don't know which the chances are very slim. Me and Luce are together now and NON OF YOU CAN HAVE HER GOT IT!? TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!" everyone just sweat dropped and the girls giggled along with Luce taking my hand I allow her to explain.

"Minna, there is also something else you need to know and well see I guess. Please follow us to the forest." walking off the stage and out of the guild everyone follows us. A few minutes later we arrived in the forest where we stopped walking and allowed everyone to gather in front of us. I look to Luce and she nods her head, letting go of my hand she walks forwards to the rest of the group and smile at me. Taking the hint, I change my forms, I hear everyone gasp and some even faint. I look to Luce as she smiles at me and walks to my legs and places her hand on it.

**'****Luce, I've got to be honest this is kinda embarrassing doing this alone. Can you help me?'** nodding she then changes forms to calm me. This only makes the guild worried, as the look around suspecting that there's danger some were.

"Master, can you scene any danger around?" spoke a jolly Mira-Jane

"No Mira, why do you ask?"

"Well Lucy, turned into her dragon form we can only guess that something wrong"

Both I and Luce look at each other trying to think of a way to tell the others than it's alright.

**'****Natsu, do you think that my spirits would be able to understand me?**'

**'****well I'm not sure but with everyone begging in a panic and the fact that we need to explain to them call one out and give it a short'** she nods as she closes her eyes and one of the charms on her neck glows. This catches everyone's attention as they wait for the arrival of her spirit.

"Luciana, Natsu it's a pleasure to be called out. I already understand the reason for my calling out, and don't worry all your spirits can understand you both" she turns as faces the guild members who look confused.

**'****Yasmin, please tell them that I changed forms to calm Natsu. And that he was well let's say embarrassed about this.'**

**'****Oi, don't make me sound like a pansy!'**

Yasmins POV

It's a good thing that we spirits can understand out maters and their partners if not this would be very difficult for them both so I decide to speak to the guild in her place.

"Everyone, Luciana and Natsu don't want you to worry! There is no danger around, she changed for form because of the unease that Natsu felt. Being dragons mates they do whatever possible to calm the other and keep them happy. Its natural instinct which is without reasoning." A white haired mage girl looks and smiles widely at them both.

"Yasmin, it's nice to see you again."

"You too sir!" I smile and bow in respect as the others try to place together everything.

"Master, you know this spirit?" asked the red haired mage

"Yes, I do Lucy sent her to me a while ago with an update of her well being" they guild members remained wide eyed at the two dragons as they nuzzled their faces into one another gaining a bunch of 'Awh's' in response.

**'****Yasmin, please can you explain why Natsu is like this' **nodding I prepare for the complicated explanation.

"Everyone I ask that you listen carefully." Everyone snaps out of their awe stat daze and focus solely on me. "The reason why Natsu is now in this form is because of Luciana being born a dragon herself. In accepting each other as mates they agreed to be life partners, but because she is a dragon her partner would change to be what she needed. As a human he was more than adequate, but human life is short she would have to watch her love's life fade. As she is the princess it means her mate must live alongside her therefore bonding them to each other so that a human mate would become a dragon one." Every was quite but filled with questions, so I await to hear their them.

**'****Yasmin, you can return now. Me and Natsu are going to change back.'**

Lucy's POV

Well the worst of its over, everyone seemed to take it well. As Yasmin leaves, we change back into our human forms. We stand there holding each other's hand and matching outfits. I wore I white short dress, with one angle sleeve and a red sash across the middle. Natsu wears a white open shirt and shorts with a red belt and buttons. Everyone still stood there with their mouths open like fish; I decide to talk to break the silence. I see Master, Levy, Gazille and Wendy smiling at us both clearly their happy about this at least I need to worry about them.

"Minna, I understand that this is a lot to take in not a month ago you found out I was different from who you all knew. And now I changed one of your family, of our family, but I hope that you're not mad with me." Everyone started at me confused and they looked slightly hurt. Gray walks forward to us a then he slaps me! I was shocked; I guess that they were anger with me. Natsu looked filled with range.

"Gray, you asshole what's wrong with you don…" he pauses mid-sentence as Gary then pulls us both into a embrace.

"Lucy, how can you think we're mad at you?" he lets us go and looks us both in the eyes. Natsu is there with a wide grin knowing that I should have listen to him all along. Then Erza comes forwards along with Mira-Jane and Lisanna. They too hold us both, while we still hold hands.

"Natsu, tell us does being a dragon upset or hurt you in anyway?" spoke Erza. Why is she asking him that?

"Natsu, do you think that Lucy is going to love and care for you always?" what Mira-Jane? What sort of question is that!?

"Lastly, do you love Lucy with all your heart and soul?" Lisanna why? Before I could try to process what was going on all the guild members come forward to us and smile waiting for his answers.

"Minna, being changed into this well it's never made me happier. I mean look at this even when I try to look human my dragon side just won't let go! I know Luce is gonna care and love me always, she doesn't even need to tell me herself I feel it. I feel her love for me, she loved me as a human and now as a dragon, she loves everyone it's who she is!" he pauses as all the girls hold their breath for the final answer. Not that I was worried but it still had me on edge. "Luce, my dragoness. My mate, my reason for living. Of course I love her with my heart and soul! I have an eternity to prove my love to her and it will never be enough!" I start to cry as he open displays his caring, some of the other even cries too. I hear Elfman in the back of the crowd cry out

"Now that's being a man!" I just giggle.

"Nat…tsu, I promis…se in front of our entire family. T…that I never ev…ver sto...op loving you!" at the moment everyone jumps us hold us closely as they all laugh at us well maybe just me.

"See Lucy, why would we be mad at you. Look at what's you've done for him, he hasn't been this happy since he came to Fairy Tail. You silly dragon! He loves being a dragon, he loves you and you love him. Why would we be mad or angry because you made someone's life complete? Not only that you made our life's complete" spoke a happy Mira-Jane.

"See I told you Luce!" Natsu just laughs at me and hold my hand tighter still.

"When we realized we lost you, it was clear that what we did was wrong. Not because of what you are or who, but because we were lost without you. We hurt you, called you weak and you never held it against us. You opened up your heart to us when you came, and kept us there. We would have no right to be mad!" spoke Erza who was close to tears.

"Welcome Home, Natsu and Lucy!" they guild shout out in unison.

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart xx**


	20. Girl Chat

**Hey Guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it... Once again I do not own anything!**

* * *

Walking back to the guild we all relax a little, feeling that everyone's home and happy it's the greatest feeling. But I can't let go of the fact that something is going to happen something bad. My dreams, I know that they are a sign of foresight but things can change can't they? I can only hope… my train of thought is stopped when I notice someone was talking to me.

"ucy…Lucy, are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now!" I look to a confused but not annoyed Erza.

"Oh, sorry I was in a day dream. I've got in the habit of doing that a lot. What was it you were asking me?"

"I asked since we've not spoken properly for a while, why don't you come to Fairy Hills?"

"hmmm, I like the sound of this idea! Yea sure why not, I need a good catch up with all the girls" I smile as I see Erza's eyes light up.

"Wow, it sure is quite around here without those boys fighting. So Lucy come with us all now and we can spend the rest of the day shopping and then relax in the hot springs tonight and chat" Natsu now sits with all the guys and are chatting about god knows what, I try not to listen. But on hearing that I'll be with the girls for the day and night he looks over to us and quickly pulls his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder. Everyone looked shocked at his speed and was curious why.

"Luce, you're not really going to spend all day and night with the girls are you?" he then look me in the eyes with his own puppy eyes

"Natsu, I know you don't want me away from you but trust me we need to spend at least some time with our friends alone. They missed us a lot! Heck I know that even Gazille missed you." at that moment Gazille spit out his drink and nearly choked proving my point.

"ha-ha-ha Gazille I didn't know you cared so much"

"Shut-up flame thrower!"

"Luce"

"Yea?"

"Get going with the girls, I can see you want to spend time with them" he looked hurt a little it made my heart sink

"Natsu"

"Yea?" I walk over and kiss him on the check

"I'll miss you!" I wink at him before I ran out the guild with the girls leaving a trail of dust behind us.

Now I was with the all the girls, with me were Erza, Wendy, Carala, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira-Jane, Lisanna and Evergreen. We stop in front of a dress shop and notice a big sale sign. In the instant we all run inside amazed with off the dresses. We all split into two groups: group one Mira-Jane, Lisanna, Cana and Evergreen. Leaving me with Wendy, Carala, Erza, Juvia and Levy.

"What sort of dresses are we all looking for?" I ask

"Ah right actually there's a party at the guild soon it's a surprise for one of the members, they don't know about it yet." Responds Levy

"Okay, is there any theme in particular?" I ask innocently, maybe I can use one of my spirits elements for an outfit.

"Well yea there is this was masters idea but the girls have to dress 'exotic' and the guys just have to dress smart"

"Ah trust master to have that idea!" dam it I can't use my spirits for that, looks like I'll have to buy a dress not that it's a bad thing.

"What you all going to dress as?" they all look at each other

"Well all the girls decided that we're going to be belly dancer girls and wear masks to try confuse the master and the other men. They didn't protest to the idea"

"What about Wendy? She can't dress that way!"

"It's alright Lucy-san, I don't mind. I'm getting older now plus I want to look nice for someone"

"Okay then, come on let's get these outfits sorted! What wait…Wendy do you like someone?" she blushes as runs away

*~Time skip 3 hours later~*

After we found out outfits we returned back to Fairy Hills. Meeting up in Erza's apartment we left our things and went to the kitchen as well all helped to make lunch. We all giggled as my clumsy side took over making me fall over well nothing. It was a simple lunch we made noodles before heading down the hot springs. Once all of us were in the water we start our catch up chat.

"Lu-chan what did you get up to when you left?" I wondered when they would ask about that

"Well I traveled around for a while I'd stop every day or so to rest but it's safe to say that I travel around the whole content are maybe a couple of others too! I picked up a few new keys as well you've met two of them Yasim and Kiruko"

"Wow Lucy-san you traveled so much. I hope I can travel so much one day!" spoke an awe struck Wendy. I couldn't help but think about how lonely the traveling was.

"Lucy, tell us about your new spirits we know your zodiac spirits but not really any of your new ones"

"Well the thing is I got a lot more spirits so instead of saying each and every one of them I'll tell you their categories. Okay?" they nob in response. "Well, I have all of the Zodiacs, the Elemental spirits, the Greek Gods and Goddess. Heaven and Hell and Emotional spirits, these are ones with influence over emotions and souls both human, animal and spirit" I finish telling them about my new spirits and their eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"Lucy" I look to an interested Lisanna

"Aye?"

"I wanted to ask you why did you keep yourself hidden from us? I know it's not my place to ask but we all just want to know" well they do have a right to know I guess

"Well truthfully I was scared to tell anyone who I was." I look down into the water and my hands fidget. "I also needed to protect my father, he was cold to me but I could never stop loving him. When he sent Phantom Lord after me I was shocked he blocked me out for so long now and that time after I left to see my mother grave. I actually confronted him about it, he said it was because I was still a part of my mother and he needed that. But I couldn't give him what he wanted it was painful, but he understood why I explained that my mate was at Fairy Tail and leaving him would kill me." The girls looked shocked I never told anyone about what really happened, they didn't need to know but now I feel at ease with it.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

No, no Lisanna it's perfectly alright. I needed to talk to someone about it and I'm glad that it was you guys. But you don't want to talk about me all night. Tell me how are things in the relationship front, I see nothing has changed since I left and I'm planning on fixing that." Looking round I see the girls all blush and Mira-Jane giggles.

"I'm gonna start with… 'pointing' you Levy!"

"Wha, what you mean Lu-chan? I don't like anyone that way"

"Levy" all the girls scream out in unison

"Levy-san we all know that you and Gazille love each other, just make a move on him already!"

"Your one to talk Wendy what about you and Romeo?" Wendy then blushes

"See I told you I plan on fixing all these problems with you guys and that includes you Mira!" she looks me dead in the eyes.

"Mira!" they all scream out again.

"I know I'll fix this all at once. At the party it's in a few days right?" they nod "I'm going to dress you all up and use my magic to get their attentions and by then end of the night you'll have your men hock line and sinker!" I giggle as the girls look worried. For some strange reason I feel like we're being watched but thanks to the scent of the hot springs and all the other girls I can't pick it out.

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart xx**


	21. Party Preparations

**Here the next update, Hope you like it! I don't own anything :P**

* * *

It's the day of the party and I still don't know who it's for, maybe a new member who can be sure. After I came back from the hot springs with Natsu quickly held me bridal style and claimed that I was never to leave him again. Most people would find that a bit possessive and strange but to me it was one of the sweetest things he could say.

*Flashback*

"LUCE! Your back never leave me again" he picked me up bridal style and spun around I could see the guys pretend to barf and the girls smiled and giggle.

"Like I would leave you again! I missed you too much hehe" which was true

"Come on lets go home, I got bored yesterday so I took a mission and got your rent paid for" he put me down and pulled me out of the doors

*Flashback Ends*

"Natsu, I'm going to Fairy Hills. I need to help the girls get ready. I'll see you at the party!" I quickly jump of the window and run to Fairy Hills not giving Natsu that chance to catch up. I wanted my outfit to be a secret. Walking to the doors I knock loudly and hear the girls run to open it.

"Lu-chan, your here we've been waiting!" Levy-chan spoke first all the girls were in their dressing gowns they pulled me inside and we all walked into Erza rooms it was big enough. I had a small bag on my shoulder with my outfit in.

"Lucy, what are you planning on doing to us?" asked innocently by Juvia

"Juvia, I'm just going to make those dense idiots see what their missing!" I wink at her and see her blush

"Right girls I want you to sit down and I'll come over and sort out your hair" they all sit down and stare at each other looking a little worried. First I go and call out Cancer to help I mean there are eight girls to sort out here not including Carala.

"Cancer"

"Ebi, what would you like today?"

"I need help doing these girls hair's here the plan. We are all wearing masks so I think having their hair down slightly messy but lose curls okay?"

"Got ya ebi" we start to work on their hair, it's quickly done with cancers help and it helps that I'm a fast worker. The girls try to get up but I stop them in their tracks.

"Not yet, I've still got your make-up!" I wink at them as I explain to Cancer what I want.

"This time each other them are going to be different okay?" he nods as I explain to him that each girls make-up style it based around their partners magic style but they all follow the same pattern.

He gets on with his task as he starts with Lisanna. I knew that since I came back she had developed a crush on Lazus, so for her make-up she had yellow eye shadow with matching lipstick. And small amounts of glitter and small crystals on her face. It doesn't take long as Cancer takes her mask and places it on her head. The other girls look awe struck with her appearance and she was only half way done! I could hear Mira let out a small giggle knowing she was planning what the babies would look like. At the same time I was doing Wendy's make-up her partner being Romeo we decided that we would use the colour blue. She had thick navy blue eyeliner with a small fire patterns at the edge of her eyes, the patter was visible as it was out of the way of the mask she wore. I made her checks a bit pinker and like with Lisanna I put dark blue crystal on her face and make her lips dark blue. Cancer then moved onto Mira-Jane whose design is the same as Lisanna's but her make-up is purple. I move onto Erza she looked a little sad, I crouch down in front of her and held her hand.

"Erza, don't be sad. I know that he's not here but you never know what will happen okay" she looks at me and smiles a little. I decide that Erza will have her make-up red to match her but also because of how important to her that is. Giving her bright red lips, with a strong pink tinge to her checks, she had red glitter with a few red jewels framing her eyes.

I let cancer get on as he continues at great speed with the other girls, I had Levy and Carala left to do and Cancer was happy getting the other girls done. Moving over to Carala, I knew I didn't need to make her stand out more to Happy but since his guild mark was green I used the same design as Wendy's but with a small fish instead. And now was Levy-chan she looked worried. Since Levy-chan partner was a dragon slayer I thought that I would use small iron flacks that wouldn't be harmful to levy-chan instead of glitter and on her lips I placed a small amount of iron coting on them to really attract Gazilles attention. We were done and all the girls looked at each other and smiled widely and jumped around giggling.

"Thank you Cancer you may leave" he bows and leaves me with the hyper girls. We only had like an hour left before we had to leave.

"Everyone get your outfits on and I'll add the final touches"

"What you mean this is it isn't it?" asked Wendy

"Nope, I've got a couple for things for each of then you can look in the mirrors I've black them all out" they all sign and walk out to get changed. I too get changed knowing that I can't really wear make-up or anything because of me appearance. My eye patterns already looked like make-up so was there any point. After a few minutes that come out some looking shy the others a bid bolder. They all looked fantastic; each of their outfits matches their masks and their make-up clearly screamed 'look at me!' I giggled they all looked at each other and compliment how they all looked really beautiful they all blushed at some point, the all wore bikini style top and small pair of boxer style bottoms with a netting style skirt which was open as one side, to complete the outfit none of the girls wore shoes.

"Right girls we're leaving soon but I've got something to give you all so come here!" they all walked over and I walked up to Wendy first.

"Everyone close your eyes" they all do as I say. I place my hands in front of me and allow them to fell the warm glow of my magic as I create soft feathered wings on their backs and on each had the Fairy Tail guild mark on them in the colour of their crushes marks. The wings themselves were soft and white with a pale pink ting to the wings in the light.

For Wendy I place bracelet around her wrist, it was made of a blue flames which wouldn't harm anyone or catch fire. Next I went to Evergreen I places two sleeves which attached to her arms. They looked like vines that crawled up her arms on them was small jewels that represent different beast souls. As for Mira I had used some old fashion runes and made them connect across her stomach from her top to the skirt. Lisanna I had given her and anklet which was made of lightning, it couldn't do any harm to her but would keep Lazux attention on her. Cana would never admit it but she did have a thing Maco despite his age and having a son. He being a fire mage too I had done the similar thing as with Wendy and Lisanna but this time it was a pair or earrings. This made her blush know that her little secret wasn't one from me. For Juvia she had a necklace of a sliver chain which had icicles draping from it they weren't making her cold but it made the other girls shiver. For Erza I had a set of blue jewels for her hair which worked well with her red make-up and outfit. Finally there was Levy on one of her legs I had used my magic to create an iron leg sleeve that moved freely like mercury and on it had white jewels to make her guild mark. Now that I was done I brought out a giant mirror and told the girls to open their eyes.

They all looks shocked and happy with their accessories. Some blushed at how plain it was that it was cry out I like this person.

"Thank you Lucy!" they all shouted in unison and tackle me to the ground

"It's alright guys, as long as it makes you happy! I'd do anything for that. Now let's get going that party's going to be starting soon!" running out of the apartments we link arms as we walk to the guild knowing that everyone will be waiting for us.

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart xx**


	22. The Party

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating much, had writers block. Hope you like this update!**

* * *

Natsu POV

All the girls' arms were links as they walked to the guild. I could hear their giggling; I look round the corner and saw them all dresses as belly dancers, with individual accessories and angle wings. They all looked nice but my attention stayed with Luce, no wonder she wanted to get ready with the girls. For some reason no one would let me in so I had to sit outside and wait. Once the girls saw me they all ran quickly towards me. I felt a tight hug as Luce came up to me.

"Natsu, sorry I ran out on you. I needed to get the girls ready and I wanted to surprise you with my outfit."

"It's alright Luce; you look great you always do! Did you really help out with those outfits?"

"Yea, Lucy-san did. She and Cancer did everything!"

"Well there wasn't much to do, your all so beautiful already it just those idiots don't see it." I giggle with her comment.

"Well thank you anyway Lucy-san. Shall we go inside?"

"Yosh! Those bastards wouldn't let me in before"

"Strange" Luce responds with her hand on her chin

The doors open and I see a huge banner before me or Luce could read it

"WELCOME BACK NASTU AND LUCY!" The whole guild shout out, making both me and Luce fall back and ears ringing. Everyone stared.

"So this is why you didn't let me in makes sense"

"Guys, thank you so much for this!" cried out an emotional Luce

Lucy's POV

It was an hour into the party and those idiots still hadn't taken notice of the girls, something had to be done. I stand up and hatch a plan, I go over to the girls and drag them onto the stage, and I will make those idiots notice. Before when we was relaxing in the hot spring we messed around signing random songs.

"I and the girls are going to perform for you now. You better be paying attention!" I point to the group of mages who's the girls all like. The music started and the girls got into position as me and Mira took the microphone. It was a soft beat and slow song, the girls started to dance gracefully as the attention was on them. Each girl kept their eyes in their guy and they looked straight back. I kept my eyes on Natsu.

_Italics_ Lucy

**Bold** Mira-Jane

**_Bold and Italics_** Everyone

Underlined Mira-Jane and Lucy

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

But that's not what gets me

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

**_Not seeing that loving you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do"_**

Once the song was finished we all stood together holding hands, we notice that some of the other members looked sad. It was a sad song but it was proving a point. Once we bowed everyone cheered for us. I have to admit we were pretty good. Leaving the stage we all separate out separate ways. I noticed that they guys the song was aimed at came over to the girls and said how good they were. Finally they got the attention they wanted, I was happy for them I knew that this was setting them down a path of happiness. But all the while my heart felt cold, until Natsu came up from behind me and held me tight.

"Luce, that was a lovely song but please say that's not how you feel?" he looked sad it made my heart stop

"No Natsu, maybe a while ago I did but not now!" I felt a tear in my eye as he turned me to look at him

"The song was more aimed to those idiots over there, the girls really like them and it was making them sad that they were being noticed so that's why they dressed that way and why we sang that song."

"Thank god, I was worried I'd hurt you again" he looked relived. "Luce?"

"Yea?"

"Will you sing to me one day, I mean just me. I love your voice!" he gleamed with happiness

"Anything you want I'll gladly give!" jumping onto him pulling us to the floor as we hold each other tight. I was getting up when I looks to the door and saw 'him'. Jumping up I ran to the door and shouted out.

"Natsu, I'll be right back okay?" I didn't give him time to answer I hope he doesn't follow me.

Natsu's POV

I wonder why she keeps running away like that. Maybe I should follow her? I have a debate in my head I decide that it best I follow her. I notice that she's been strange more so than usual. I hope that every things alright.

I run after her making sure that none of the other guild members notice my disappearance. I follow her scent since she is nowhere in sight. I follow her scent to the river outside of her apartment I was about to call out to her when I heard a man's voice. It seemed so familiar, it made me feel fear that I'd tried to forget.

"What do you want?" why does she sound so angry? It's almost like she's scared in a way.

"Why can't I see you my dear? After all it's not like we won't be seeing each other soon!" who does he think he is that basted trying to steal away my Luce I won't have it. Before I could step out I stopped as I heard Luce scream out.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM! THIS IS MY FIGHT LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY NEVER HURT YOU ONCE AND NOW YOU…YOU PLAN ON OBLITERATING SOMETHING so beautiful have you no heart?"

"How could you think of me having such a despicable feeling? Love is pointless and weak just like them!" after that she ran away from him and all I hear is his sinister laugh. Knowing that she's so upset makes me run after her instead of punching that twat for making my Luce cry. I finally catch up with her as I find her in the field behind the guild, she cry's as the moonlight glitters against her stained checks.

"Luce"

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart xx**


	23. Why?

**Hey, here the next update hope you like it! Want to say sorry for the spelling of the characters names, didn't mean to spell any of them wrong or change the spelling of the names along the story. Please enjoy the update :) xx**

* * *

Lucy's POV

After hearing him says those things about my family about Natsu I couldn't bare it. There's only so much I can take when it comes to family. I ran away from him as I felt my tears fall too taken back by my tears it shocks me to hear someone call my name.

"Luce" Natsu, please say you didn't follow me! I beg myself as if I were talking to him.

"Luce, are you alright? Who was that man?"

"N…nast...su I'm s...sorry. Yo…ou shouldn't hav...ve followed m...e"

"Luce answer me now" he told me speaking in a domineering voice that made me tremor, making me comply with his will. Clearing my voice I look to his face above mine as his eyes pierce into me.

"I'm not sure how I am Natsu, I feel weak and venerable." He doesn't say anything which shocks me as I thought he would have said I was stupid or a weirdo but I knew he was serious now. "That man was someone we all fear you've seen him before in my vision"

"What do you mean vision; you showed me an illusion not a vision"

"I'm sorry Natsu but I wish it was an illusion it's a vision. My recurring nightmare that haunts me sleep and my days. It's Zefer Natsu." I look at him and here his gasp I look to the ground ashamed that I was so weak. A long silence fell over us as I start to so again.

Natsu POV

When she told me told me who he was I couldn't believe it, why would she keep this from me. Her illusion was her nightmare? No wait it was more than that it was a vision. So does that mean…?

"Luce, Why?" I look at her a she sobs into her hands looking up her checks are stained with tears.

"I…I'm s…sor...ry." was all she would say and she kept saying it for a few minuets

"Luce, what's going on? Tell me now!" she pauses as she composes herself finally ready to tell me everything. I don't know if I'm feeling hurt or sad. But I'm sure she has a reason for this all.

Lucy's POV

I guess it finally time to come clean, maybe I should have done it before but I hope he understands I was trying to protect him.

"Natsu, my love I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long but I was only trying to protect you and everyone else." I stop as he sits next to me understands that this isn't just some small explanation. "In training I showed you a vision that I keep having in my dreams; I have the power of foresight since I'm connected to the stars." I felt tears form in my eyes as I try to continue explaining but before I could speak out came my spirit Loke.

"Princess please let me. I know that it will hurt you too much to tell him." before I could give him an answer I felt sleep take over knowing that one of my other spirits had put me to sleep.

Loke's POV

"Loke what did you do to her?" shouted an angry Natsu as he held Lucy in his arms

"It wasn't Loke-san it was me" from behind me came out a small girl with pink hair and big black eyes; she wore a long pink gown that had black lace around the edges and full sleeves. She was quite adorable. Her face was very pale as pale as Lucy's she had a pair of small pink lips and looked a lot like Wendy. "I'm one of Luciana's spirits. I'm an emotional spirit my name is Lillian. Please don't be angry with me or Loke-san." She spoke in a timid voice with a small tear in the corner of her left eye. Natsu attention stays on Lillian and his hard features turn soft.

"I'm sorry Lil he's just worried about her. You may leave if you wish" looking down at her with a smile she looks to me face

"Loke-san, I'm going to stay here with you."

"Will someone tell me what's going on!? Why was he here I thought he was dead!?" proclaimed an angry Natsu.

"Natsu, you need to keep calm for Lucy's sake! I'll explain everything from the beginning starting with why you all forget and neglected her." This made him wince; it pained him to remember his actions to his beloved.

"Natsu-san" spoke out Lillian and walked over to him and placed her small hands on his head making his mind calm instantly. As we both sit next to him to explain he looks composed ready to expect anything.

"Not long after Lucy left the guild maybe a couple of days she was visited by Zefer." I looked at him as he filled with anger.

*Flashback*

In the middle of the night Lucy was about to sleep when a strange and menacing presence awoke her. She was in dragon from so instantly changed to be cautious. The presence came nearer revelling it to be a man, the one she kept dreaming about and not in a good way. She instantly recognised him but was stricken with fear and couldn't sleep.

"Well my dear it's so good to see you. I've been waiting for you; it seems that my plan to separate you from those worthless beings was successful."

"W...what do you mean?"

"Oh Luciana you didn't really think that everyone could be so cold to you without some external power"

"You! What did you do to them?"

"I simply made them turn on you so that you would leave them, then I could make you mine and destroy everything in my grasp!"

"My dreams their true aren't they, you're going to try and kill everyone I love everyone I care for. The dragons, Fairy Tail, Natsu!" she looks at him in the eyes as she screams out "I WILL STOP YOU ZEFER MARK MY WORDS ONE DAY I WILL END YOU BEFORE YOU CAN HARM THEM OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD. FOR THE SAKE OF MY FAMILY AND THE SAKE OF EVERY WORLD THERE IS, I WILL STOP YOU."

"Haha, I would love to see you try my dear. I look forward to seeing you" he leaves into the darkness as Lucy runs away and takes form ready to start her training

*Flashback Ends*

"So that's why she didn't hold anything against us. So these dreams are her constants reminders of a future she want to protect us from?" Spoke out Natsu who looked relived

"No, that's not the reason. She would never be angry with you all anyways despite the fact of what he did to you. I'm guessing she never told you this but…she would only believe that she deserved everything that happened. And yes she keeps her dreams hidden from you to try and protect everyone" We looked at her with sad eyes.

"I really don't understand her at times. How can someone so pure and amazing be so down on herself?"

"Natsu-san, in her life she has experience loss and pain. It made her stronger but she had always blamed herself for what has happened." She places her hand on mine and his. "Let me explain" Taking a pause I allow her to explain this part since it's her power after all.

Lillian POV

Taking their hands I take a breath preparing to explain why my master is so down on herself.

"My dear master has suffered from the day she was born. Being the spirit of pain I can feel all of what has hurt her." Before I could continue I was interrupted.

"Wait a minute, you're the spirit of pain yet you look innocent and well happy."

"Well pain is in everyone no matter what we look like or seem. I am a happy spirit but as emotional spirits goes pain is well you know very well what pain is like. Just because my power is to scene and control the power of pain does not mean that I am filled with it, Luciana and the other spirits are here for me so I do not need to feel pain because of them."

I pause allowing him to understand he is a bit slow I must admit. "As I was saying she has been carrying pain from the day she was born. She has always know of that fact that she was born to protect everyone, but because of this when she was born Zerfer had cursed her mother which caused her death years later. Luciana always blamed herself no matter what her mother and father had told her. Carrying this burned pained her and when she came to Fairy Tail she would still blame herself for everything that happened with her father, but when he had attacked the guild you saw for yourself what she was like. Imagine seeing your family risk everything for you, knowing that you had the power to stop it but couldn't show yourself. That pain eats away at a person's soul, and when she realised what Zefer was doing to you all it pained her more. I fear that she will always blame herself for pain around her, but us spirits can't heal her. Natsu" he looks me straight in the eyes. "You are the only person who can heal her hidden wounds."

"Natsu, take her back to the guild and tell them she's tired and then go home. You will need to have a good long talk with her" spoke Loke as he stood and held my hand we went back to the spirit realm.

Natsu POV

After everything she's been through and none of it her fault she still blames herself. How can I help her? What can I do for her? Trying to figure out what to do I notice her steer in her sleep so I pick her up and walk to the guild. Walking inside everyone stares and asks if everything's okay.

"She's fine, just very sleepy I'm going to take her home! Bye everyone thanks for a great party" I give them a fake smile since I find it hard to find mine, walking out the door I notice that her plan to match make those couples seems to be working and at least that is something I can start with to tell her she's a good person.

The walk back to her well our apartment felt slow Happy had stayed at the guild with Carla so I used the door into our bed room and placed her on the soon as I put her down I sat at her side and watched as she would tremor and cower in her sleep, knowing what was the cause now I held her hand as she awoke with an ear piercing scream. She did this at least twice a week the rest she was jump out of bed. I instantly held her close as she calmed down.

After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"So I guess that Loke and Lillian told you everything" she looked at the floor with her eyes dulled in fear and anticipation.

"Yea, they did…Luce?" she looks at me

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you and everyone. I can't lose you not ever, not because of his stupid claim for power. Your mine and I not let anyone take you from me!" she looked on the verge of tears, I never knew she was so possessive over me; I guess it's not just males who hold their mates to close. But this is not what I was talking about; I understand everything she did for us all and for me.

"That's not what I meant"

"What..? Oh no they, they really did tell you everything didn't they!?"

"Luce, please don't be scared to tell me everything that you feel! I'm here for you I will never leave let you down ever again"

"Natsu…" I quickly gab her and hold her as she cries out, I know what see needs now and I will be more than happy to give it.

"You're not to blame Luce! It wasn't your fault none of it was. Don't hold back your tears anymore; I'm going to listen to every single thing you need to say!" I cried out to her on the verge of tears myself.

We sit for the whole night as she cries out every tear she held back from us, every bit of pain she hid. The sun was rising as it hit our faces she had finally stopped her tears

"Thank you"

* * *

**Till Next Time  
Charlie Heart xx**


End file.
